13th Member of EXO
by ruka17
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya kalau kamu jadi member ke-13 EXO? Penasaran? All pairing EXO included. Update: last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Title  
13th Member

Length  
N - CHAPTER

Rating  
PG-18 (T)

Genre  
COMEDY, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY (**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
RUKA17

CAST/Main Cast  
YOU, BAEKYEOL, KAIDO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN

Support Cast  
LEE SOO MAN, SUJU MEMBER

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini**

**Warning: typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje, EYD**** awut-awutan**

**PENDAHULUAN**

**(readers: judulnya berasa kaya bikin makalah aja thor?! Author: habis bikin makalah seabrek nich chingu..XD)**

**CAST**

**You (kamu)**

**Name: James Chi Hoon / Lee Chi Hoon**

**Birth: 1995**

**Sex: Male**

**Nation: Jerman-Korea**

**Note: Kamu adalah member ke 13 dari grup BB rookie EXO**

**(Author pinjem nama & pic Lee chi hoon. Dia ini ulzzang NUMBER 1 di Korea. Author suka banget sama dia. Liat aja face-nya yg cakep & imut #nosebleed)**

**Real Name: Wu Fan ****吳凡****  
****Stage Name: Kris****  
****Date of birth: November 6th, 1990****  
****Position: Leader, Lead Rapper, Sub-Vocalist****  
****Height: 187cm****  
****Blood Type: A****  
****Skills/Hobby: English, Mandarin, Korean, Cantonese, Basketball**

**Real Name: Name: Kim Min Seok ****金珉碩****  
****Stage Name: Xiu Min****  
****Date of birth: March 29th, 1990****  
****Position: Lead Vocalist****  
****Height: 177cm****  
****Skills/Hobby: Singing, Dance, Taekwondo, fencing, excellent movement skills**

**Real Name: Lu Han ****鹿****晗****  
****Stage Name: Luhan****  
****Date of birth: April 20th, 1990****  
****Position: Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer****  
****Height: 176cm****  
****Blood type: O****  
****Skills/Hobby: animation, art, video games, computers, sports, animals, travel, singing.**

**Real Name: Zhang Yixing ****張藝興****  
****Stage Name: Lay****  
****Date of birth: October 7th, 1991****  
****Position: Main Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist****  
****Hight: 177cm****  
****Skills/Hobby: playing computer games,piano, guitar, dancing, to master the language: Chinese & Korean**

**Real Name: Kim Jong Dae ****金鐘大****  
****Stage Name: Chen****  
****Date of Birth: September 21th, 1992****  
****Position: Main Vocalist, Dancer****  
****Height: 178 cm****  
****Skills/Hobby: Piano, Singing**

**Real Name: Huang Zi Tao ****黃子韜****  
****Stage Name: Tao****  
****Date of Birth: May 2nd, 1993****  
****Position: Main Rapper, Vocalist****  
****Height: 185cm****  
****Skills/Hobby: Singing, playing basketball, exercising, martial arts, sword dance**

**Real Name: Kim Joon Myeon ****김준면****  
****Stage Name: Suho****  
****Date of birth: May 22nd, 1991****  
****Position: Leader, Lead Vocalist****  
****Height: 176 cm****  
****Blood Type: AB****  
****Skills/Hobby: Acting, Golf******

**  
****Real Name: Byun Baek Hyun ****변백현****  
****Stage Name: Baek Hyun****  
****Date of birth: May 6th, 1992****  
****Position: Main Vocalist****  
****Height: 183 cm****  
****Blood Type: B****  
****Skills/Hobby: Aikido, Piano****  
**

**Real Name: Park Chan Yeol ****박찬열****  
****Stage Name: Chanyeol****  
****Date of birth: November 27th, 1992****  
****Position: Main Rapper, Vocalist****  
****Height: 187 cm****  
****Blood Type: A****  
****Skills/Hobby: Guitar, Drums, Bass, African Drums, Rapping, Acting****  
**

**Real Name: Real Name: Do Kyungsoo ****도경수****  
****Stage Name: D.O****  
****Date of birth: January 12th, 1993****  
****Position: Lead Vocalist****  
****Height: 180 cm****  
****Blood Type: B****  
****Skills/Hobby: Singing, Beat boxing****  
**

**Real Name: Kim Jong In ****김종인****  
****Stage Name: Kai****  
****Date of birth: January 14th, 1994****  
****Position: Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Vocalist****  
****Height: 182 cm****  
****Blood Type: A****  
****Skills/Hobby: Ballet, Jazz, Hiphop, Popping, Locking dances****  
**

**Real Name: Oh Sehun ****오세훈****  
****Stage Name: Sehun****  
****Date of birth: April 12th, 1994****  
****Position: Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Rapper, Maknae****  
****Height: 181cm****  
****Blood Type: A****  
****Skills/Hobby: Dancing, Acting**

**PROLOG**

_Meeting room_

Hari ini Lee Soo Man khusus memanggil seluruh member EXO ke ruang meeting karena ada pengumuman yang ingin dia sampaikan langsung kepada mereka.

"Minggu depan adalah hari anniversary kalian setelah 6 bulan debut kalian," kata Lee Soo Man kepara para member EXO. "Aku sangat bangga dengan kalian." Lee Soo Man menunjukkan senyumannya. "Dan aku punya 2 berita baik untuk kalian."

"Apa itu Sonsaengnim?" kata Kris yang diikuti oleh para member EXO.

Lee soo Man pun melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah puas melihat wajah keheranan kedua belas namja yang ada didepannya itu, "Berita yang pertama adalah-." Ia sedikit memotong pembicaraannya. "Mulai minggu depan kalian akan perform bersama-sama."

"Maksud sonsaengnim?" Luhan angkat bicara.

"EXO-M dan EXO-K akan perform bersama. Mulai minggu depan kalian bukan lagi sub unit tapi satu grup BB EXO." Perkataan Lee Soo Man sontak membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Mwo?! Apa itu berarti mulai minggu depan kita semua, EXO-M dan EXO-K akan selalu bersama-sama?" tegas Suho.

"Hmmm…" Lee Soo Man menganggukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang membuat semua member bersorak. "Dan mulai besok kalian akan pindah ke dorm yang baru yang lebih besar dengan kapasitas 12 orang."

"Jinjja?!" Suho menatap tajam mata Lay, membuat pipi Lay sedikit merona.

"Yippie~~~…Aku akan bersama dengan Luhannie terus," teriak Sehun seraya memeluk Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Hwaaaa…Ge…Kita berdua bisa main sepuasnya!" teriak Chanyeol pada Kris, membuat Baekhyun dan Tao melirik pada mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian berdua suka mainkan eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menyelidiki.

"Itu-. R-A-H-A-S-I-A…Hehehehe…" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman _Happy virus_-nya.

"Apa kalian-." Kai yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol menatap mata Chanyeol penuh makna. Otak pervert-nya mulai muncul.

"Andwae!" Tao langsung menutup kedua telinganya, menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng-gelengkannya.

"Ya…! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kamjong?" Kris membentak Kai

* Mwo…Kris-_ge_ bisa membaca pikiranku?*

Kris yang melihat tingkah lucu Tao langsung tertawa kecil dan memegang kedua tangan Tao yang menempel ditelinganya. "Baby panda, apa kau ragu denganku eoh?"

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya mata Kris yang penuh dengan ketulusan. Hal itu membuat Tao sedikit gerah karena suhu tubuhnya meningkat akibat perlakuan Kris padanya. Tao kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Ani. Aku percaya pada _gege_."

Kris kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Tao, membuat tubuh Tao semakin panas. "_GOOD, BABY PANDA_." Katanya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kurigooo…berita yang kedua apa sonsaengnim?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kurigoo…" Semua yang ada disana berusaha memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Lee Soo Man selanjutnya. "Aku akan memasukkan member ke 13 ke grup kalian."

"MWOOOO?!" Berita besar itu sontak membuat mereka terkejut seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir didarah mereka.

**NO SILENT READER. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title  
13th Member Chapter 2

Length  
N - CHAPTER

Rating  
PG-18 (T)

Genre  
COMEDY, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY (**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
RUKA17

CAST/Main Cast  
YOU, BAEKYEOL, KAIDO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN

Support Cast  
LEE SOO MAN, SUJU MEMBER

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. ****Dan s****aya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini**

**Warning: typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje, EYD**** awut-awutan**

Kedua belas member EXO masih terlihat kaget mendengar berita dari Lee Soo Man.

"Jjinjja yo sonsaengnim?" Xiumin bertanya dengan wajah keheranan. "Wae yo?"

"Apa kau ingin membuat kami seperti sunbae kami?" pernyataan Chen tadi mengarah ke sunbaenim mereka yang tak bukan dan tak lain adalah SUJU.

Lee Soo Man hanya menyeringai kecil, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

*Waeyo?* semua member masih tidak bisa memikirkan alasan Lee Soo Man memasukkan member ke-13 dalam grup mereka. *Apa ke-12 member belum cukup untuk EXO?*

"Kalian pasti sedang memikirkan kenapa aku memasukkan member ke-13 dalam grup ini." Kata-kata Lee Soo Man disambut dengan anggukkan dari ke-12 member. Tapi tidak semudah itu ia memberikan alasan kepada mereka, "Seiring berjalannya waktu, kalian akan tahu sendiri."

Mereka semua masih tidak bisa menerima alasan Lee Soo Man sebelum seseorang menelepon Lee Soo Man dan mengatakan akan membawa member ke -13 itu keruang meeting.

"Kau sudah mengajaknya kemari?" kata Lee Soo Man dengan telepon genggam ditangannya. "Bawa dia keruang meeting sekarang juga." Lanjutnya.

Seseorang yang mereka ketahui adalah manajer mereka masuk ke ruang meeting dengan diikuti oleh seorang namja dibelakangnya. Namja dengan tinggi rata-rata dan kulit seputih salju serta paras yang elok dengan mata berwarna biru cerah itu membuat para member EXO tak bergeming sedikitpun dari pandangan mereka pada namja itu.

Namja itu berjalan mendekati mereka dan membungkukkan badannya 90 . "Hello. My name's James Chi Hoon. Lee Chi Hoon." Katanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

**Flashback on**

Lee Chi Hoon pov

Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini meskipun semalam salju masih turun dengan derasnya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku hanya sekedar untuk melihat matahari pagi yang cerah dan merasakan angin sepoi yang meniup lembut rambutku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari Incheon Airport dengan koper besar ditangan kananku dan tangan kiriku merogoh saku celanaku mencari selembar uang kertas yang sengaja kuselipkan.

"Sebelum aku ke apartemen, aku ingin bermain dulu ah." Aku membuka google maps dan mencari lokasi stasiun kereta terdekat. Setelah aku menemukannya aku langsung melesat ke daerah Myeongdong.

Kota ini sangat indah dan ramai oleh para turis yang sedang melakukan traveling ke Korea. Mata ku berbinar-binar melihat barang-barang yang pajang di etalase-etalase toko. Dan tanpa disengaja aku melihat model tas yang selama ini ku cari dan belum sempat ku beli di Jerman. Kemudian aku masuk ke toko itu untuk melihat lebih dekat tas yang ku incar. "Excuse me. Can I look at that?" aku menunjuk pada tas incaranku dan ketika ku tanya ternyata harganya sangat mahal. Tapi pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari barang itu. *Jangan Lee Chi Hoon. Kau masih harus bertahan hidup di kota besar ini.* kataku dalam hati. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak membeli tas itu. Kemudian terlintas ide dipikiranku. *Apa aku beli yang KW saja ya? Meskipun kualitasnya jauh dari yang asli, yang penting kan tetep fashionable.* ((Author juga suka beli yang KW kok. Ayo beli bareng. #plaakkk))

"Yak. Aku cari KW-nya saja. Author mau ikut?"

"Ayuuukkk!" ((reader: wew…kenapa author ikut-ikutan keluar dalam cerita sich?! Author: Mian #balik ke posisi semula))

Aku mencari-cari toko yang menjual barang-barang KW dan akhirnya aku menemukannya di salah satu toko diujung gang sempit.

"How much is it?" Si penjual memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya dan aku menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas padanya. "Kamsahabnida," kataku ketika penjual itu memberikan uang kembalian padaku.

*Yeah! Akhirnya aku punya juga, meski KW. Miris. Tapi tidak apa-apa.* Chi Hoon melihat kebelakang, kearah tas barunya yang sekarang bertengger dipunggungnya.

Ketika dia melihat ke belakang, tanpa disengaja, ia melihat siluet seseorang namja dengan gerak-gerik yang aneh. Menyadari hal itu, Chi Hoon melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan sedikit berlari. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang, *Apa ada yang ingin menculikku? Oh tidak! Aku baru saja sampai di Korea. Aku tidak ingin diculik lalu-* Ia menghentikan pikirannya yang berlarian entah kemana. "Oouuhh…itu tidak mungkin Lee Chi Hoon," gumamnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ketika Chi Hoon merasa orang tersebut sudah tidak lagi membuntutinya, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang untuk memastikannya. Dan ternyata orang misterius itu tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya. Chi hoon menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi ketika ia berbalik ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri tepat didepannya. *O-orang ini yang dari tadi membuntutiku.* Aku berusaha untuk tidak menelan ludahku karena gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya padanya, tiba-tiba saja ia meyodorkan kartu pengenalnya. Di kartu itu tertulis 'Manajer Lee SeungHwan, SM Entertainment'.

"Kalau kau berminat untuk menjadi seorang Artis, hubungi aku," kata pria itu seraya meninggalkanku terdiam menatap kepergiannya yang aku rasa sangat aneh.

Aku sudah sampai diapartemenku dan membereskan barang-barangku. Aku bersyukur orang tuaku sempat membeli sebuah apartement ketika mereka masih berada di Korea dan sekarang apartement itu ditinggali oleh aku.

Triiinggg…

Terdengar suara telepon berbunyi dan aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Hello. Mom?!" kataku

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a dinner?"

"Hmmm…" balasku

"Bagaimana keadaan disana? Kau suka?"

"Hmmm…not bad…"

"Okay, Jaga dirimu baik-baik baby."

"Ne. bye." Aku menutup telepon dari orang tuaku yang ada di Jerman.

Aku kembali membereskan barang-barang miliku. Ku keluarkan semua barang dari tas baruku dan kartu pengenal dari orang yang aku temui tadi siang terjatuh diatas kasur. Aku mengambil kartu itu dan memperhatikannya dalam diam.

*Aku harus bisa bertahan hidup sendiri disini. Apa aku harus melakukan ini?* pikirnya. *Kenapa ia menawariku menjadi seorang artis? Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang ia lihat dariku?*

Sepanjang malam ia memikirkan apakah ia harus menghubungi orang itu. Tapi tujuannya ke Korea bukan untuk menjadi seorang trinee tapi pure untuk melanjutkan studinya. Sebagai bocoran, Chi Hoon yang sekarang baru berusia 16 ini mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu universitas terbesar di Korea. Mau tahu kenapa ia bisa masuk universitas dengan usia yang masih muda? Jawabanya karena ia punya IQ yang bisa dibilang hampir sejajar dengan Einstain atau Mozart.

Setelah semalam berpikir keras, akhirnya ia menghubungi pria yang kemarin ia temui. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu disebuah café di dekat kampusnya.

"Jadi namamu Chi Hoon," tanya pria itu.

"Ne." jawabnya.

"Okay, mulai besok kau bisa ikut trinee di SME." Lanjut pria itu.

"Mwo?!" tanyaku heran. "Apa kau tidak melakukan seleksi padaku terlebih dahulu?"

"Waeyo? Bukannya kau bilang kau bisa menyanyi, bermain alat music, dan terlebih kau pernah menjadi dance crew untuk JB (Justin Bieber) saat tournya di Jerman."

"I-iya…tapi…"

"Besok pukul 08.00 kau harus sudah datang ke ruangan ku. Araseo?!" kata pria itu seraya menghabiskan coffee yang dipesannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Yak, kalian sudah lihatkan?! Ini teman kita yang baru. Namanya James Chi Hoon, Lee Chi Hoon. Mulai sekarang dia adalah member EXO," kata Lee Soo Man seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti oleh semua member. "Aku akan keluar. Silahkan kalian berkenalan," katanya seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang meeting.

Mereka yang tadinya melihat kepergian Lee Soo Man, kembali menatap Chi Hoon yang berdiri dengan wajah agak tertunduk. Ia tahu bahwa kedatangannya secara tiba-tiba akan membuat member EXO merasa ada yang mengganjal. Apalagi umurnya paling muda diantara mereka ber-13.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja suasana yang terlihat suram (bagi Chi Hoon) menjadi hilang dengan sapaan hangat Chanyeol si Happy Virus. "Selamat datang di EXO Planet," ujarnya dengan senyum dan wajah pabo-nya. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

"A-a..ne Chanyeol-ssi," balasku

Kemudian satu-per-satu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Aku Kris…Aku leader EXO-M…A-ani…mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan jadi leader kalian semua…hahaha," ujar seorang namja bertubuh tinggi seperti tiang itu.

"Aku Xiu Min. Meski aku bukan leader tapi aku yang tertua disini," kata seorang namja dengan pipi chubby-nya.

"Aku Suho. Aku leader EXO-K," ujarnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Luhan. Aku orang tertua kedua setelah Xiu Min. kami hanya terpaut 1 bulan," ujar seorang namja cantik.

*Benarkah dia yang tertua disini? Tapi wajahnya imut sekali. Aku salah sangka kalau dia seumuran denganku.* batin Chi Hoon

"Apa kau ingin bilang kalau aku seumuran denganmu?" lanjut namja yang bernama Luhan itu.

*Eh?! Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang?* Luhan tersenyum pada Chi Hoon.

"A-a..aku Byun Baek Hyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baek Hyun," ujar seorang namja dengan eye smile-nya ketika ia tersenyum.

"Kalau aku Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo," ujar seorang namja imut dengan bola mata besarnya yang hampir memenuhi seluruh wajahnya itu.

"Aku Yi Xing. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Lay."

"Dan aku Kim Jong Dae. Tapi panggil saja aku Chen."

"Aku Kim Jong In. Panggil saja Kai," ujar seorang namja berkulit tan.

"Kkamjong. Panggil dia Kkamjong," ujar Sehun. Dan langsung saja Kai memberikan death glare-nya kearah Sehun, tapi Sehun pura-pura tidak melihatnya. "Dan aku Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun."

"Oya, umurmu berapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Itu…aku lahir tahun 1995."

"Waaa…berarti kita dapet magnae baru nich. Sehun jadi ex-magnae. Hahaha." ujar Kai yang dibalas dengan death glare sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggil kami Hyung, Chi Hoon-ssi," ujar Kris pada Chi Hoon layaknya seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Oya, Minggu depan kita akan pindah ke dorm yang baru. Apa kau sudah diberitahu oleh Lee Soo Man?"

"Ne, hyung." balas Chi Hoon.

"Oya, kita harus merayakan kedatangan Chi Hoon." Lanjut Xiu Min.

"Welcome party! Yey!" teriak Chanyeol dan Baek hyun.

Dan mereka pun pergi untuk mengadakan welcome party Chi Hoon.

**NO SILENT READER. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Title  
**13th Member of EXO Chapter 3**

Length  
**N - CHAPTER**

Rating  
**PG-18 (T)**

Genre  
COMEDY, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY (**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
**RUKA17**

CAST/Main Cast  
**YOU (LEE CHI HOON), BAEKYEOL, KAIDO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN**

Support Cast  
**LEE SOO MAN, SUJU MEMBER**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. ****Dan s****aya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini****. Warning: typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje, EYD**** awut-awutan.**

**Mianhae..baru bisa nerusin ff sekarang.. #BOW**

**Langsung aja…**

_Dorm EXO_

"Lay…tolong bantu aku ambil beberapa snack," teriak Suho

"Ne." Mereka berdua pergi ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa snack yang tersimpan dilemari makanan. "Keripik kentang, popcorn, kurigoo…"

"Apelnya juga boleh," lanjut Suho menunjuk pada tumpukan apel diatas almari pendingin.

"Okay!" ujar Lay seraya mengambil beberapa apel.

Terdengar suara pintu dorm terbuka. "Kami bawa minuman!" teriak Kris dan Tao bersamaan.

"Waseo!" ujar Kai pada Kris dan Tao seraya tersenyum lebar melihat kedua gege-nya membawa sekantong bir dan cola.

Disisi lain Luhan dan D.O sedang menyiapkan sayuran segar, sosis dan daging sapi untuk mereka masak BBQ.

"Luhan-ge..kita pakai paprika dan nanas saja ya.." Kata D.O seraya memotong paprika dan nanas dengan lihainya.

"Okay. Aku yang akan memotong sosis dan daging sapi," ujar Luhan.

Sehun datang melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua hyung-nya itu. "Luhannie…berikan aku sosis yang besar," pinta Sehun.

"Ne…tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya Sehunnie…kau harus lebih banyak makan sayuran," balas Luhan

"Geez..tapi kan aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.." Sehun mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Luhan dan mem-pout-kan pipinya. Namja yang satu ini memang pintar sekali kalau disuruh ber-aegyo ria.

"Araseo…" ujar Luhan yang kalah berdebat dengan Sehun yang melancarkan aegyo-nya. "Oya..dimana yang lainnya?"

"Mereka sedang menyiapkan meja kursi dan bara api di halaman belakang," balas Sehun.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku membawa ini," kata Luhan yang baru saja selesai memotong daging.

D.O, Luhan dan Sehun segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya di halaman belakang dorm mereka.

"Daging sudah datang…!" teriak Sehun

"Yippie…beef…beef…!" teriak Duo Happy Virus, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, seperti orang idiot membuat orang disekitarnya harus menutup telinga mereka.

"Ya!" teriak Minseok pada kedua namja itu, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka.

"Tidak usah marah-marah hyung. Mereka kan memang seperti itu," ujar Chen yang sedang menyalakan api diatas panggangan BBQ.

"Apa sudah boleh ku taruh dagingnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan membawa sepiring penuh daging sapi.

"Hmm…" balas Chen dengan anggukan.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menaruh daging sapi itu diatas panggangan. Chi Hoon pun mendekati Chanyeol untuk membantunya, "Hyung. Biar aku saja," ujarnya seraya membalikkan potongan daging.

"Kelihatannya enak sekali," ujar Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat daging yang sudah hampir matang.

"Hyung. Kau mau mencicipinya?" Tanya Chi Hoon seraya menyodorkan sepotong daging sapi.

"Tentu saja." Balas Chanyeol seraya melahap habis daging yang diberikan Chi Hoon, "Enak..enak sekali. Ternyata kau pintar memanggang daging," ujarnya dengan kedua jempol tangannya terangkat keatas.

"Benar kah?" Chi Hoon tersenyum melihat orang lain memuji masakannya.

DEG

Tiba-tiba ada yang aneh dengan jantung Chanyeol dan ia merasa wajahnya memanas. *Waeyo? Kenapa aku bisa bersikap seperti ini? Padahal dia bukan Baekhyun.* Chanyeol berpikir keras, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. *Ani. Dia hanya seorang dongsaeng yang imut Chanyeol.*

Kris menepuk tangannya dan berdehem, membuat Chanyeol kembali dari dunia fantasinya. "Ehm..hm..bisa kita kumpul sebentar?!" dan semua memberpun tak terkecuali Chi Hoon berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang. Kris kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Perhatian. Hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru." Kris mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chi Hoon. "Chi Hoon. Selamat datang di EXOPLANET!" ujarnya seraya mengambil bir dan mengangkatnya keatas. Dan semua memberpun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kris.

"Wait!" Minseok menyela ketika Kai dan Sehun mengambil bir yang ada diatas meja, "Untuk yang masih dibawah umur dilarang minum Bir." Dan itu berarti Kai, Sehun, Tao dan Chi Hoon hanya boleh minum cola.

"Hyung. Sekali ini saja eoh?!" rengek Kai yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari Sehun.

"Kata Minseok hyung benar. Kalian minum cola saja," ujar Suho. "Kalau kalian mabuk dan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh, aku yang repot."

Kai dan sehun pun terpaksa hanya minum cola saja. Padahal mereka ingin sekali minum bir.

Chi Hoon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku hyung-hyungnya itu. Apa yang akan diketahui olehnya lagi? Chi Hoon masih penasaran dengan mereka.

Welcome party pun dilanjutkan dengan bermain kembang api sampai semua member merasa kecapaian, meskipun demikian mereka senang bisa bermain disela-sela jadwal padat mereka.

"Chi Hoon-ssi, malam ini kau menginap saja di dorm kami," Ujar Suho. "Sudah larut malam. Aku takut ada apa-apa," lanjutnya.

"Tapi…" belum sempat Chi Hoon melanjutkan kata-katanya, D.O mendorong Chi Hoon masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau kau sungkan?! Tidak perlu sungkan. Lagipula kau kan sekarang sudah menjadi member EXO," ujar D.O

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi menonton TV bersama yang lain," kata Chi Hoon seraya pergi ke ruang tengah dan diikuti oleh D.O dan Suho.

"Chi Hoon-ah, kemarilah! Duduk disini," ujar Kris seraya menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelah kanannya.

Chi Hoon pun duduk disebelah kanan Kris. Bukannya melihat TV, Chi Hoon malah melirik kea rah Tao yang tertidur di pundak kiri Kris. *Lucu. Seperti seekor panda yang tertidur sedang tertidur pulas diatas pohon bamboo yang menjulang tinggi.* batinnya.

"Ah..aku sudah mengantuk..Bakkie..kita ke kamar sekarang saja," ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalas dengan anggukan. Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku," Baekhyun memberikan death glare pada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Permintaan ditolak!" ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi.

Chi Hoon terkikik geli melihat tingkah Duo Happy Virus itu.

"Aku juga sudah mengantuk. Aku pergi kekamar sekarang," ujar Lay

"Aku juga," lanjut Suho.

"Tidak perlu. Kau lanjutkan saja acara menontonnya. Lagi pula itu acara favoritmu kan?!"

"Geez…Lay-ge pabo…masa tidak tau alasan Suho-hyung…" kata-kata Kai terputus karena Suho membungkam erat mulut Kai dengan tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk," lanjut Suho dengan wajah innocent.

"Hyung, kau tidak usah berpura-pura," bisik Kai

"Diam kau kkamjong," balas Suho dengan sedikit berbisik seraya melayangkan death glare-nya.

Akhirnya Suho dan Lay pun pergi ke kamar mereka.

Kris yang sejak tadi memberikan pundaknya agar Tao bisa tidur dengan nyaman, kemudian dengan hari-hati mengangkat Tao yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia menggendong Tao ala bridal style ke kamar mereka berdua. Dan tanpa disengaja, Chi Hoon melihat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tao yang sedang digendongnya.

_Cup_.

Kris memberikan _forehead kiss_ pada Tao.

*Manisnya…* batin Chi Hoon. *Aku iri pada Tao.*

Chi Hoon membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melihat kearah Sehun yang tertidur sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan. Begitu pula Luhan yang tertidur sambil memeluk pundak Sehun. Luhan terlihat seperti ibu yang sedang menidurkan anaknya saja.

Semakin lama, Chi Hoon merasa tidak kuat lagi untuk membuka matanya. Padahal ia berencana untuk bergadang sampai pagi. Tapi matanya menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Dan akhirnya, ia pun tertidur diatas sofa. Udara dingin yang meyelimuti tubuhnya, tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Chi hoon yang masih tertidur dalam alam mimpinya tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Orang itu ternyata Minseok.

Chen yang melihatnya merasa sedikit iri pada Chi Hoon. "Hyung, mana selimut untukku?!" tanya Chen.

"Ambil saja dikamarmu," balas Minseok.

"Geez…hyung selalu saja seperti itu padaku." Rasanya Chen ingin marah dengan Chi Hoon. Tapi kemarahan itu langsung sirna ketika ia melihat Chi Hoon yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah watados-nya. "Kyeopta," gumam Chen. *Eh, apa yang baru saja ku katakan?* batin Chen seraya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Minseok-hyung. Aku dan D.O-hyung mau ke kamar saja," ujar Kai dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" Kai menunjuk Chi Hoon, Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah tertidur pulas di ruang tengah.

"Biarkan saja mereka tidur disini. Kalau membangunkan mereka, aku takut akan mengganggu mimpi indah mereka," ujar Minseok yang tengah menatap ketiga namja yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah berserk-seri.

* * *

Chi hoon berlari sekuat tenaga dengan membawa ransel kesayangannya di pundaknya. "Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku latihan bersama member EXO. Aku tidak boleh telat," gumamnya. Chi hoon mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke ruang latihan EXO. Dan dengan segera ia membuka pintu dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Mianhae, aku tel-." Chi hoon menghentikan kata-katanya. Ternyata semua sunbaenya belum datang. "Fiuh..ku kira aku sudah telat.." ujarnya seraya menghela nafas.

Chi hoon yang masih berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlarian sekitar 15 menit, melihat-lihat sekeliling ruang latihan. *Bukankah ini ruang latihan yang sering dipakai Shinee sunbae?* batinnya seraya menatap kearah dinding dengan lukisan awan putih dan langit biru. Chi hoon kemudian menemukan tape recorder yang berada di ujung ruangan itu. "Apa aku melakukan pemanasan dulu ya?!" gumamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chi hoon mengeluarkan ipad-nya dan memutar sebuah lagu untuk pemanasan (BGM DBSK – Mirotic ).

Chi hoon menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya dengan lihainya. Tidak hanya itu saja, ekspresinya sangat bagus sekali ketika ia melakukan gerakkan-gerakkan dance yang sedikit di-remix olehnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ternyata ada orang yang melihatnya dari balik pintu ruangan. "So sexy…" kata seorang namja.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ruang latihan EXO sambil menggandeng D.O. Mereka berduapun terpaksa menghentikan langkah mereka karena jalan masuk ke ruang latihan tertutup oleh tubuh 4 orang namja tinggi.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar pintu eoh? Kalian menutup jalan tau!" teriak Baekhyun.

Mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari arah pintu masuk, membuat Chi hoon menghentikan pemanasannya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan dilihatnya Baekhyun dan D.O berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang latihan. "Annyeong, subaenim," sapa Chi Hoon seraya membungkukkan badannya, lalu melihat kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti marah atau lebih tepatnya ingin marah tapi tidak terekspresikan dengan baik.

"Waeyo, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chi Hoon

"Ani. Lihat saja empat tiang itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun, "Mereka menghalangi orang masuk."

"Ya! Siapa yang maksud dengan tiang eoh?!" teriak Chanyeol kesal dibilang tiang oleh Baekhyun.

"Lupakan!" kata Baekhyun seraya mengambil posisi untuk melenturkan kaki dan tangannya.

Suho dan lainnya pun tiba di ruang latihan. "Waseo?!" ujar Kris. "Kalau begitu kita mulai saja latihannya."

**TBC**

**NO SILENT READER. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**

**Author: Gumawo bwt smua reviewnya #bow**

**Choi Shinji: Iya. Lee Chi Hoon itu ulzzang yang unyu2 itu 8'DD. Saran diterima. Liat saja chap selanjutnya.**

**Fio: Msh TBC kok…mian…author lupa tulis klo TBC…Dorm EXO rumornya pisah sama sunbae2nya tp author jg kurang tau..mian..**

**Chonurullau: Itu cm imajinasi author saja…hhe**

**Han Min: Gumawo..tetep lanjut..hha**

**Diao. : Lanjuuuttt… XD**

**Angga: Mianhae. Tao lupa kenalan. hhe**

**Tao: Hikz…Kris-ge..author jahat sama Tao. Tao dilupain sama author.**

**Kris: Cup..cup..baby panda. #usap2 pipi Tao + kasih death glare ke author.**

**Author: Mian.. #bow**


	4. Chapter 4

Title  
13th Member of EXO Chapter 4

Length  
N - CHAPTER

Rating  
PG-18 (T)

Genre  
COMEDY, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY (**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
RUKA17

CAST/Main Cast  
YOU (LEE CHI HOON), BAEKYEOL, KAIDO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN

Support Cast  
LEE SOO MAN, SUJU MEMBER

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. ****S****aya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini****. Warning: typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje, EYD**** awut-awutan.**

**.**

_Akhirnya author update lagi.. This is 4__th__ chapter_

_._

_._

_Practice room_.

.

Semua member EXO sedang berlatih koreografer untuk single terbaru mereka yang akan diluncurkan bersama dengan debut Chi Hoon sebagai member ke-13. Karena part Chi Hoon hanya sedikit, maklum member baru, jadi dia hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menghafalkan koreo yang bisa dibilang tergolong mudah baginya. Sementara sunbae-nya masih belajar untuk memperhalus gerakan mereka, Chi Hoon keluar dari ruang latihan dan menemui manajer mereka.

"Hyung, aku ingin menghirup udara segar. Apa aku boleh pergi keluar sebentar?" Tanya Chi Hoon pada manajer EXO.

"Ne. Tapi tidak boleh lama-lama," balas sang manajer.

Senyuman merekah di bibir Chi Hoon. "Gumawo hyung. You are the best!" Chi Hoon memeluk erat sang manajer, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

.

.

Chi Hoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari tempat latihan. Ya, rasanya haus sekali karena ia berlatih dance selama 4 jam full. Chi hoon pergi menghampiri pelayan yang ada di café itu dan memesan minuman kesukaannya.

"Caramel milk ice please." Kata Chi Hoon pada pelayan itu.

Si pelayan pergi member tahu temannya minuman yang dipesan oleh Chi Hoon. Chi hoon melihat-lihat daftar menu yang ada didepannya. *Mereka suka apa ya?* Chi Hoon memilih-milih minuman untuk diberikan kepada sunbaenya yang masih berlatih koreo diruang latihan. Karena sibuk memilih minuman, Chi hoon tidak sadar kalau ada orang disebelahnya yang sedang memesan minuman.

"Aku minta vanilla latte," kata seorang namja pada pelayan yang ada dihadapannya.

_Suara ini…aku seperti mengenal suara ini…suara yang sudah lama tidak kudengar._

Chi hoon menengok kearah suara itu berasal. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. Seorang namja yang selama ini dicarinya. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Ia memandang lama wajah yang mungkin sudah mulai hilang dari ingatannya.

"T-Tae Jun-ah." Chi hoon memanggil namja yang ada disampingnya itu.

Namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dan namja itu sama kagetnya melihat Chi Hoon yang berada disampingnya.

((Author :: ngebayangin adegan Eunji – Seo In Gook di drama Reply 1997))

.

Lama mereka saling memandang satu sama lain hingga rasanya es didalam minuman mereka telah mencair seluruhnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau kembali ke korea?" Tanya namja yang ternyata bernama Park Tae Jun.

"Entahlah, aku belum lama tinggal di korea?" balas Chi Hoon.

"Apa selama ini kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengar oleh Chi Hoon. *Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja?* pikirnya.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Lee Chi Hoon berumur 8 tahun sedang asik memainkan robot kesayangannya.

"Hyung, kau ingin memainkannya juga?" Tanya Chi Hoon pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Boleh kah?"

"Hmm..asalkan itu Tae Jun-hyung..aku rela berbagi mainan." Kata Chi Hoon seraya tersenyum pada Tae Jun.

"Kyeopta," gumam Tae Jun

"Wae hyung?"

"Ani."

"Hyung…" Chi Hoon kecil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tae Jun. "Apa hyung akan selalu ada bersama Chi Hoon?"

"Tentu saja," kata Tae Jun seraya mengacak-acak rambut Chi Hoon.

"Chi Hoon senang. Chi Hoon punya hyung," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar membuat Tae Jun semakin gemas dengan dongsaeng-nya ini.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah tiba-tiba menjadi mendung.

"Umma…aku mau pergi kerumah Tae Jun-hyung," teriak Chi Hoon kecil.

"Jangan lupa bawa payung eoh?! Sepertinya mau hujan. Araseo?!"

"Ne, umma." Ujar Chi Hoon seraya membuka pintu rumah dan pergi ke apartemen disebelah rumah mereka.

Chi Hoon tiba dirumah Tae Jun. Ia kemudian memencet bel dan meneriakan nama Tae Jun. "Tae Jun-hyung, ini Chi Hoon!"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam apartemen. Kemudian Chi Hoon memencet bel sekali lagi. Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki paruh baya membukakan pintu apartemen.

Chi Hoon sama sekali belum pernah bertemu pria itu. "Siapa?" Tanya Chi Hoon

"Aku penghuni baru apartemen ini. Namamu siapa anak kecil?" jelas pria itu.

"Aku Chi Hoon. Apa ahjussi tau dimana Tae Jun-hyung?"

"Tae Jun?" pria itu terlihat berpikir keras. "Aaa..apa kau mencari anak berumur kira-kira 10 tahun itu?"

Chi hoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Entahlah, katanya ia dan keluarganya pergi jauh."

"Apa Tae Jun-hyung sedang liburan ke luar negeri?"

"Aku kurang tahu. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan kembali ke Korea untuk beberapa waktu," lanjut pria itu.

Mendengar berita dari pria itu tiba-tiba saja Chi Hoon merasa air matanya jatuh dengan hebatnya.

"Ya, adik kecil. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pria itu panik melihat Chi Hoon yang menangis di depan apartemennya dan membuat ahjumma-ahjumma yang ada disana melihat kearahnya. "Berhentilah menangis. Orang-orang akan mengira aku sedang melakukan kejahatan padamu."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Chi Hoon. *Tapi itu semua dusta.* batinnya

"Benarkah? Aku lega kalau kau baik-baik saja," ujar Tae Jun dengan senyuman kecil.

_Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah ini. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyuman ini._

"Sekarang kau tinggal dimana? Apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?" Tanya Tae Jun.

"Aku masih tinggal di apartemen yang dulu ketika dulu aku sempat tinggal di Korea." Balas Chi Hoon.

"Ooo..jadi kau masih tinggal disana? Kalau begitu apa aku boleh main ke apartemenmu? Sudah lama aku tidak kesana."

"Tidak usah, sebentar lagi aku akan pindah?"

"Pindah?" wajah Tae Jun menyiratkan kekecewaan.

"Ne. aku akan pindah ke dorm." Lanjut Chi Hoon.

"Dorm?"

Chi Hoon mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan debut sebagai member BB. Jadi aku akan pindah ke dorm."

"Kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Lusa."

.

.

"Apa diantara kalian ada yang melihat Chi Hoon?" Tanya Suho pada member EXO yang lainnya.

"Hyung, dari tadi kita kan latihan koreo," balas Sehun.

"Kemana perginya anak itu?"

"Jiwa leadernya mulai keluar nich?!" ujar Minseok.

"Hyung, Apa kau tidak khawatir dengannya?" lanjut Suho dengan ekspresi seperti seorang appa yang sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Tentu saja kita semua yang ada disini khawatir," timpal Luhan. "Dia sudah pergi selama 3 jam."

Drap..drap..drap..

Terdengar suara orang sedang berlarian ke arah ruang latihan. Dan ternyata orang yang berlarian itu adalah Chi Hoon.

"Chi Hoon-ah? Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Maaf hyung. Aku habis membelikan ini untuk kalian." Kata Chi Hoon seraya menyerahkan 12 cup minuman kepada sunbaenya.

"K-kau pergi selama ini hanya untuk membelikan kami minuman?" Tao menatap Chi Hoon penuh makna.

"Hmm..mianhae.." ujar Chi Hoon seraya tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Puk. Kris meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Chi Hoon. "Lain kali kalau kau ingin pergi, ajak salah satu dari kami untuk menemanimu. Araseo."

"Hmmm…gumawo-gege." Chi Hoon melebarkan senyumannya.

Sehun mengambil minuman yang dibelikan oleh Chi Hoon. "Woa..gumawo Chi Hoon-ah. Kau tahu saja aku suka bubble tea." Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Ya..Chi Hoon-ah. Apa kau mau mencicipi punyaku? Hehe…" ujar Chanyeol dengan gaya Happy Virus-nya.

Pletak!

Alhasil, Chanyeol mendapat timpuk dari Baekhyun. "Mwoya? Appo…!" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Chi hoon hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kedua hyung-nya.

"Chi Hoon-ah, kau cepat sekali menghafalkan koreo." Chen menepuk pundak Chi Hoon. "Sepertinya ada yang merasa tersaingi." Chen menatap Kai dan bersmirk ria.

"Aniyeo hyung. Aku ini belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kalian." Kata Chi Hoon merendah.

"Tapi benar kata Chen. Baru sebentar saja kau sudah bisa mengikuti gerakan kami." Sahut Suho.

"Sepertinya ahjjussi itu (Lee Soo Man) tidak salah memilihmu menjadi member ke13 kami. Iyakan Kkamjong-ah." Lanjut D.O

"Hmm…" Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, kalian membuatku terbang. Gumawo." Kata Chi Hoon dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

.

.

_2 days later_.

.

PIP..PIP..PIP..PIP..

Terdengar suara handphone berbunyi dan dengan segera Chi Hoon menganggkat teleponnya.

"Annyeong, hyung. Waeyo?" kata Chi Hoon pada seseorang di teleponnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap-siap? Sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat." Jawab orang itu.

"Ne. Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Jalka!"

PIP.

Chi Hoon menutup telepon miliknya dan segera menyambar sebuah koper besar, lalu mengunci pintu apartemennya dan pergi dengan menaiki bis kota.

.

TING TONG.

Kai membuka pintu dorm dan dilihatnya Chi Hoon berdiri di depan pintu dorm mereka. "Waseo." Kai melihat kearah sebuah koper besar yang dibawa oleh Chi Hoon. "Hanya itu saja," ujarnya seraya meunjuk koper Chi Hoon.

"Hmm…"

Suho yang melihat kedatangan Chi Hoon langsung menghampirinya. "Waseo. Kita langsung keparkiran saja. Kaja!"

Semua member EXO masuk ke dalam mini bus. Biasanya mereka memakai van, tapi kali ini berbeda karena mereka sekarang akan selalu pergi bersama-sama. Lee Soo Man membelikan mini bus ini khusus untuk member EXO.

.

_Sesampainya di dorm yang baru_.

.

"Woa..dorm-nya besar sekali…" ujar D.O seraya membelalakan matanya (khas D.O)

"Bakkie-ah…kita bisa berlarian di dalam dorm..." teriak Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa main petak umpet…yei…" lanjut Baekhyun

"Geez..dasar orang-orang autis.." gumam Sehun yang kemudian mendapat senggolan siku tangan Luhan.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada hyung-mu Sehunnie."

Sehun mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Neeee…"

"Sepertinya satu orang mendapat satu kamar," ujar Lay dari atas tangga.

"Aku mau kamar di lantai 2!" teriak Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan melambai-lambai keatas.

"Na do…" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mau kamar dilantai 2!" sahut Tao.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kamar disebelah Baby Panda," ujar Kris seraya tersenyum pada Tao.

"Aku dibawah saja. Yang dekat dengan dapur." Lanjut D.O

"Dasar umma. Aku juga dibawah. Disebelah kamar D.O hyung." ujar Kai.

"Kalau begitu aku dibawah juga," sahut Luhan,

"Luhan-ge…kita di lantai 2 saja ya..Jaebal.." ujar Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

"Luhan. Kau diatas saja. Biar kami yang dibawah," lanjut Minseok.

"Hmm..araseo.."

"Yeiii…Minseok hyung…You are the best." Sehun mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Oya..Chi Hoon-ah..kau mau di kamar mana?"

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Suho, Chanyeol langsung menyela. "Chi Hoon-ah, kau diatas saja dengan kami. Masih ada sisa 1 kamar." Pernyataan Chanyeol kali ini disetujui oleh para penghuni lantai 2.

"Baiklah."

"Okay. Kalau begitu, kamar Aku (Suho), D.O, Kkamjong, Lay, Chen dan Minseok-hyung di lantai 1, sedangkan yang lain di lantai 2."

.

.

"Aaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga!" Chi Hoon meregangkan tanganya dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur barunya. "Nyaman…" ucapnya seraya menutup matanya, merasakan kenyamanan kamar barunya.

Hampir saja Chi Hoon masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari kamar sebelah. "Suara apa itu?" gumamnya. Chi Hoon pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya hendak mengecek asal suara aneh itu. Ia keluar dari kamar dan berdiri di depan kamar Baekhyun.

Clek!

Terdengar suara gagang pintu terbuka. Chi hoon membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Kris keluar dari kamarnya. "Waeyo? Kenapa kamu berdiri di depan kamar Baekhyun?" ujar Kris.

"Aniyeo..itu..apa duizhang tidak mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar Baekhyun hyung?" Tanya Chi Hoon khawatir.

Kris mencoba mendengarkan suara dari dalam kamar Baekhyun dan seketika itu juga ia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aiiissshhh…dasar orang-orang ini. Tidak tahu apa kalau ada anak dibawah umur disini," ujarnya. Kris lalu menutup kedua kuping Chi Hoon, "Kau tidak usah dengar. Tidak ada suara aneh kok. Araseo?" Chi hoon hanya mengangguk dan perlakuan Kris padanya membuat rona kecil di pipinya.

Clek!

Sekarang giliran pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka. Baekhyun kaget melihat sang duizhang dan Chi Hoon berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya.

"I-ige mwoya?" kata Baekhyun seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya (pemandangan dimana Kris menutup kedua kuping Chi Hoon) membuat ia berpikir -sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka?-.

5 detik kemudian seorang namja tinggi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol menampakan dirinya dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tampang idiot-nya ((author dicincang sama exotic))

Kris memberikan death glare pada kedua namja itu dengan tangan masih tertempel pada kuping Chi Hoon. "Ya! Byun Baek Hyun! Park Chanyeol! Kalian tidak boleh sembarangan melakukan 'itu' di dorm. Apa kau tidak lihat ada anak dibawah umur disini eoh?!"

"Oohh..jadi begitu?"

"Hah?" Kris tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menunjuk pada tangan Kris yang masih tertempel di kuping Chi Hoon dan dengan segera Kris menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari Chi Hoon.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' kalau ada member lain di dorm."

"Tapi Kris-ge...Kau juga melakukan 'itu' dengan Tao." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membalas pernyataan Kris dengan senyuman licik.

"A-araseo…tapi kalau suara kalian sampai terdengar oleh yang lain. Awas saja!" Kris memberikan death glare-nya.

"Gumawo gege..!" teriak mereka berdua sambil memberikan hormat pada Kris.

"Yeorobun…! Makan malam sudah siap." teriak Sehun dari lantai 1.

"Araseo!" keempat namja itu berteriak bersamaan.

Kris pun turun ke lantai 1 diikuti oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chi Hoon, dan juga Tao yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

_Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud Kris-ge dengan melakukan 'itu'? lalu kenapa aku dibilang anak dibawah umur? Cih. Seenaknya saja. Aku kan udah gede. Tapi tunggu, kenapa leher Baekhyun-hyung penuh dengan luka? Apa suara aneh itu karena Chanyeol-hyung sedang mengobati luka di leher Baekhyun hyung? Aaaarrrggghhh..! Nan molla._

.

.

**NO SILENT READER. PLEASE COMMENT.**

**MATUR NUWUN. THANKS. MAACIH. SANKYU. GUMAWO ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Title  
13th Member of EXO Chapter 5

Length  
N - CHAPTER

Rating  
PG-18 (T)

Genre  
COMEDY, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY (**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
RUKA17

CAST/Main Cast  
YOU (LEE CHI HOON), BAEKYEOL, KAIDO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN

Support Cast  
LEE SOO MAN, SUJU MEMBER

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. ****S****aya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini****. Warning: typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje, ****garing, ****EYD**** awut-awutan.**

**.**

**Mianhae…author baru bisa update chap 5. Hope you like this FF.**

.

_Backstage_

.

"Chulkae..!" teriak para member suju setelah mereka semua masuk ke ruangan EXO.

"Hyung..!" teriak para member EXO.

Chanyeol pergi menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Apa ini hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menunjuk pada kotak berwarna pink yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak yang dibawanya dari tadi. "Daang..daang..daang..Ini cake untuk kalian. Selamat atas keluarnya single terbaru kalian dan juga selamat datang untuk Chi Hoon."

"Gumawo Hyung," balas Chi Hoon.

Eunhyuk melihat sekeliling ruang EXO. "Oo..sepertinya ada 1 orang yang tidak hadir. Mana Suho?"

"Dia sedang keluar hyung," ujar Lay.

"Bukannya kalian masih harus naik stage lagi?" tanya Shindong.

"Ah..iya.." Lay menepuk jidatnya. "Kemana anak itu?"

"Lay-ge. Biar aku saja yang mencari Suho-hyung," timpal Chi Hoon.

"Ne. Tolong ya Chi Hoon-ah. Gumawo."

Chi hoon menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan segera pergi mencari Suho.

.

.

"_Dimana sich Suho-hyung?"_

Chi hoon sudah menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang ada, tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Suho. Chi hoon pun kembali mengecek beberapa ruangan yang ada di lantai 2 gedung tersebut. Chi hoon menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Akhirnya ia menemukan Suho sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang namja di ujung lorong. Chi hoon kemudian sengaja menghentikan langkahnya untk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kapan kau kembali dari Paris? Bagaimana dengan showcase disana?" Tanya Suho pada namja itu.

"Baru seminggu yang lalu. Showcase-nya berjalan lancar," jawab namja itu.

"Lalu ada apa kau datang kemari eoh?"

"Ah..itu..aku sedang mencari manajer kalian. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padanya."

"Ooo..kurasa dia ada diruangan kami sekarang."

Chi hyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Suho.

"Suho-hyung. Kau ditunggu member yang lainnya," ujar Chi hoon

"Oo..Chi hoon-ah. Sejak kapan kau disini? Aku…" kata-kata Suho terpotong karena namja yang ada di sebelahnya angkat bicara.

"Chi Hoon-ah. Ulaemanniya," sapa namja itu.

"Oo..kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Suho yang dibalas dengan keheningan dari kedua namja itu.

"…"

_Bukan hanya kenal. Dia ini teman kecilku._

Suho pun berusaha untuk memecah keheningan yang ada. "A-ah..Tae Jun-ah..tadi kau bilang kau mencari manajer-hyung."

"Itu..lain kali saja aku bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk mengurus kalian."

"Benarkah kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Hmmm.." Tae jun membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Aku sepertinya mengganggu waktu kalian. Aku pergi dulu. Jalka!"

Taejun membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua namja itu. Chi hoon hanya berdiri terdiam sambil memandang kearah punggung TaeJun yang semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat lagi.

"Chi hoon-ah. Waeyo?" tepukan Suho di bahu Chi hoon membuatnya sadar kalau penglihatannya dari tadi tidak lepas dari namja yang bernama Tae Jun itu.

"A-aniyeo h-hyung.."

Suho dapat merasakan badan Chi Hoon yang bergetar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Suho dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aniyeo hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa nervous karena hari ini hari pertama aku debut sebagai member EXO."

Chi hoon terpaksa berbohong pada Suho. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada hyung-nya itu.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang eoh?! Kemarilah!" ujar Suho seraya memeluk Chi Hoon. "Apa sudah tenang?"

Ajaib, Suho dapat menenangkan tubuh Chi Hoon yang bergetar.

"Hmm.." Chi Hoon mengangguk kecil, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Suho. "Gumawo hyung," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Suho membalas senyuman Chi Hoon.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm…"

"Apa kalian akan selalu berada disisi Chi Hoon?"

"Tentu saja…"

"Wae? Kau ragu dengan kami?"

"A-ani..Gumawo hyung." Chi hoon melayangkan pelukannya pada Suho.

Suho lalu mengacak-acak rambut Chi Hoon untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini memerah.

Dari jarak beberapa meter terlihat seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikan Suho dan Chi Hoon sejak tadi dan namja itu terlihat murung. "Wae? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu padaku?" gumam namja itu dengan nametag bertuliskan 'LAY' didadanya.

.

.

_Dorm EXO_

.

"Haaaahhhh…" D.O menghela nafas panjang.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Tao dengan perasaan khawatir. Tumben pagi-pagi begini D.O terlihat cemberut didapur.

"Semua bahan makanan habis."

"Mwo? Bukannya Yi Xing-ge yang biasanya men-stock persediaan?"

"Nah, itu dia. Sepertinya mood gege-mu itu sedang labil. Dari kemarin dia hanya mengurung diri di kamar."

"Mwo? Lagi marahan nich critanya?" ejek Kai pada Suho yang duduk di kursi meja makan disebelah kanannya.

Suho tidak mau angkat bicara dan hanya melayangkan death glare-nya pada Kai –_Diam kau kkamjong_– ((seperti adegan dikomik-komik))

"Trus siapa dong yang harus membeli itu semua? Aku sudah lapar tingkat dewa," timpal Sehun.

"Tentu saja maknae yang harus pergi," ujar Kai seraya bersmirk ria. "Kau (Sehun) dan juga Chi Hoon. Hehehe."

"Mwo? Itu tidak adil!" teriak Sehun dan Chi Hoon bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kita hompimpah saja…" timpal Chen.

"Hyung, kau taukan kalau aku sering kalah kalau disuruh hompimpah," lanjut Sehun.

"Itu derita lo! Hahaha…" Chen sudah tau kalau Sehun bakalan kalah dalam permainan hompimpah.

Dan benar saja Sehun kalah dalam permainan hompimpah ini. Begitu juga Chi Hoon. Nasip maknae emang selalu ga mujur.

"Sebaiknya aku antar kalian dengan mobil," ucap Kris tidak tega melihat kedua maknaenya pergi hanya berdua saja.

"Gege..aku juga ikut!" Tao merengek untuk ikut pergi dengan gege-nya itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka berempat pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja keperluan dapur. Mereka menaiki mobil pribadi EXO. Kris yang menjadi driver dan Tao duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Sehun dan Chi Hoon duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Ya. Kau harus memakai seatbelt-mu dengan benar." Ujar Kris pada Tao seraya membentulkan seatbelt milik Tao. Tao bisa merasakan nafas Kris yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, membuatnya wajahnya sedikit merona.

"X-xie xie gege…"

"Hmm…" Kris mengacak-acak rambut Tao.

Mobil merekapun melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di supermarket terdekat. Belum sempat mereka masuk kedalam supermarket, handphone Kris berbunyi.

"Yoboseo?" Kris mengankat teleponnya dan berbicara pada seseorang didalam telepon. "Ne..ne hyung..araseo."

"Ada apa ge?" Tanya Tao.

"Manajer-hyung menyuruhku untuk menemui Lee Soo Man."

Mereka berempat saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu biar aku dan Chi Hoon saja yang belanja. Tao-ge, kau temani duizhang saja," ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah. Nanti kalau urusanku dengan Lee Soo Man sudah selesai, kami akan menjemput kalian."

Sehun dan Chi Hoon menganggukkan kepala mereka. Kris dan Tao pun meninggalkan kedua namja itu menuju ke gedung SM Ent.

Sementara itu, Sehun dan Chi Hoon asik berbelanja kebutuhan dapur.

"Hyung, telurnya berapa?"

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Ambil saja semaumu."

Chi Hoon pun mengambil telur sebanyak yang dia bisa bawa dan dimasukkan kedalam troly.

"Cabainya berapa hyung?"

"Semuanya saja."

Chi Hoon mengambil 1 karung cabai ((author cuma bisa tepok jidat))

Selama kira-kira 2 jam mereka mengisi troly yang mereka bawa hingga penuh dengan bahan makanan dan snack. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka menunggu Kris dan Tao di depan supermarket. Sehun mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan menelepon Tao.

"Ne hyung. Araseo." Sehun menutup kembali teleponnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tao-ge?"

"Mereka minta maaf dan menyuruh kita balik ke dorm tanpa mereka. Sepertinya Lee Soo Man masih menahan mereka diruangannya.

"Araseo. Kaja!" ujar Chi Hoon seraya mengangkat barang-barang yang mereka beli.

Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya jarak supermarket dan dorm mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Untuk sampai ke dorm hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Hyung, aku capek dan haus. Kita sudah berputar-putar di supermarket selama 2 jam."

"Apa kau ingin kita beristirahat sebentar?"

"Hmmm…" Chi Hoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling jalan dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah café diujung jalan. "Kita kesana saja." Ujar Sehun. "Aku sering pergi kesana bersama Luhan-ge."

"Baiklah. Kaja!" teriak Chi Hoon bersemangat

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke café dan memesan bubble tea.

"Choco bubble tea satu," ujar Sehun pada seorang pelayan. "Kau mau rasa apa Chi Hoon-ah?"

"Aku pesan taro bubble tea."

"Mwo?! Kau juga suka rasa itu. Itukan kesukaan Luhan-hyung."

"Aku biasanya pesan rasa caramel. Tapi aku lagi kepingin rasa taro. Hehehe."

Akhirnya pesanan mereka datang dan dengan segera mereka menghabiskan minuman yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sehun melihat jam yang menempel di tangan kirinya.

"Chi hoon-ah, kita sudah lama disini. Nanti yang lain menunggu kita."

"Araseo hyung…"

Merekapun pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju dorm. Tapi baru sebentar mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba saja hujan mengguyur mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

"Ah..sepertinya bakalan lama hujannya," ujar Sehun seraya mentengadahkan tangannya keatas, merasakan tetesan-tetesan air hujan dihadapannya.

.

.

_Luhan pov_.

"Gege..kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya D.O pada Luhan

"Aku akan menjemput Sehun dan Chi Hoon. Jalka!" ujarnya seraya menyambar dua buah payung di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ya, Luhannie! Hujan sangat lebat diluar. Kau-."

BLAAMMM!

Kata-kata Minseok diabaikan oleh Luhan yang dengan secepat kilat keluar dari dorm.

"Ckck. Dasar anak itu. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi Sehun."

.

.

Dingin. Cuaca di Seoul saat ini mencapai 13 derajat Celsius.

Sehun memalingkan pandangannya kearah Chi Hoon yang berdiri disampingnya. Dilihatnya namja itu menggigil kedinginan karena cuaca yang sangat dingin. Dan sekarang Chi Hoon berusaha menggosok-gosokan lengannya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak kedinginan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa sedikit hangat. Ia kemudian berpaling kearah namja yang ada disampingnya itu dan ternyata Sehun melepaskan jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada Chi Hoon.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu Chi Hoon menggenggam tangan Sehun. _*Hangat* _pikirnya.

Kini tangan besar Sehun yang hangat menggenggam erat tangan kecil milik Chi Hoon.

Entah apa yang dirasakan kedua namja itu tapi sekarang kedua namja itu saling memalingkan pandangan mereka karena terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan wajah mereka yang memerah.

.

.

_Luhan pov_.

_Aku berlari sekuat tenaga mencari sesosok namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan paras yang hampir mirip denganku. Aku berlari dan terus berlari hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan sosok itu. Tapi kemudian aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku terdiam dibawah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul sambil melihat dari jauh sosok yang ku cari itu. Aku melihat dengan jelas. Ekspresi orang itu belum pernah ku lihat ketika dia bersama dengan orang lain selain diriku. Kini aku merasa jantungku seperti dihujam oleh sebilah pedang tajam. Sangat sakit. Dan entah mengapa aku merasakan kakiku berlari meninggalkan sosok itu._

.

.

"Loh ge.. Kau sudah pulang?! Mana Chi Hoon dan Se-."

Luhan mengacuhkan pertanyaan D.O dan mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 dan… BLAMMM! Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibanting dengan keras.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan-ge."

"Entahlah Kkamjong-ah."

Clek!

D.O dan Kai menengok ke belakang, kearah pintu masuk dorm mereka.

"Waseo," ujar Kai pada Sehun dan Chi Hoon.

Sedangkan D.O saat ini sedang menatap tajam kedua namja itu.

"Waeyo?!" Sehun bingung dengan aura hitam yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Luhan-ge."

Sehun dan Chi Hoon benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini

.

**TBC**

.

**Author: Mian..kalau FF nya rada sangat gaje dan gumawo buat yang uda nge-like dan nge-review ff ini. #BOW 90 DEGREE.**

**Chaca: sengaja.. XD**

**Choi Shinji: Gumawooo... dari dulu author emang baik #plak**

**454: next dong... tp bentar baru mikir2 lagi kelanjutannya gmn.. hha**

**Tania3424: lanjuuuttt…**

**Crayon That XX: like your name (?) #bawa balik Chi Hoon. Hha.**

**Han Min: Taoris..ntar ada lagi kok..**


	6. Chapter 6

Title  
13th Member of EXO Chapter 6

Length  
N - CHAPTER

Rating  
PG-18 (T to M)

Genre  
ROMANCE, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY (**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
RUKA17

CAST/Main Cast  
YOU (LEE CHI HOON), BAEKYEOL, KAIDO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN

Support Cast  
LEE SOO MAN, SUJU MEMBER

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. ****S****aya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini****. Warning: typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje, ****garing, ****EYD**** awut-awutan.**

**.**

.

_EXO DORM_

.

"Lulu.. Luhannie.. Gege.. Buka pintunya. Jebal.." Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar gege kesayangannya itu mau membukakan pintu baginya. Ia pasrah dan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu sampai Luhan membukakan pintu. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu sambil memijit-mijit keningnya.

Clek..!

Pintu kamar Luhan pun terbuka. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadinya bersandar di pintu.

"Luhan-ge, akhirnya kau membukakan pin-." Kata-kata Sehun terhenti ketika melihat mata indah milik Luhan kini memerah dan bengkak.

Sehun menyentuh kedua pipi Luhan yang basah dengan kedua tangannya, "Gege.. k-kau menangis?!"

Luhan tidak sanggup untuk memandang wajah dongsaengnya itu. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dibalik jendela kamarnya, memandang kearah langit biru yang kini kembali cerah setelah hujan deras.

Grep..!

Sehun memberikan backhug pada Luhan dan mengecup pundak Luhan. "Mianhae..kau harus merasakan sakit karena kesalahpahaman ini. Mianhae Luhan-ge."

Sehun memegang lengan Luhan dan berusaha untuk membalikkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa memandang wajah namja itu. Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya melalui bola matanya yang indah. Sehun pun mengusap tetesan air mata itu dengan bibirnya. Perlakuan Sehun padanya, membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"Mianhae gege. Mianhae…" bibir Sehun pun beralih kearah bibir kissable Luhan dan mengecupnya dengan lembut dan membuat sang empunya merasakan getaran di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sudah tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi," gumam Chi Hoon seraya tersenyum melihat kedua hyungnya dari balik pintu ((Hunhan lovey dovey live critanya))

.

-EXOEXOEXOEXO-

.

Chi hoon merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya. Tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. *Jam berapa sekarang?* pikirnya. Ia mengambil jam waker yang ada di dekatnya. "Jam 11.30 PM," gumamnya.

Chi hoon mengibas-kibaskan pakaiannya karena keringat berkucuran dengan derasnya. "PANAAASSS..!"

Chi hoon keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Ia berjalan kearah dapur hendak mengambil minuman. Ketika ia kembali dari dapur, ia melihat ke-7 hyungnya masih bertahan di ruang tengah. Padahal seharian mereka melakukan fansigning.

"Hyung, kalian tidak istirahat?!"

"Oo..Chi Hoon-ah. Ku kira kau sudah tidur," timpal Chanyeol

"Belum. Aku belum tidur. Hyung juga belum tidur."

"Kami masih ingin melihat gag-concert. Hha.."

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau nonton saja." Chi hoon akhirnya ikut melihat acara gag-concert.

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian_.

.

"Hyung, apa kalian tidak merasa panas?" Tanya Chi Hoon pada hyung-nya.

"Aniyeo," timpal Suho yang duduk di dekat Chi Hoon.

"Benarkah?! Apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhku?"

Chi hoon merasakan panas yang hebat di dalam dorm. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia membuka dua kancing atas piayamanya. Dan ketika ia berusaha membuka seluruh kancing piayamanya, Suho berteriak padanya. "Ya..ya..! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan eoh?!"

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu melirik pada Chi hoon yang kini kancing piyamanya sudah terlepas semuanya. "PANAAAASSS… hyung.."

Melihat kejadian itu, Kai berusaha menahan ludahnya dan dengan segera D.O menutup kedua mata Kai dari belakang. "Ya..hyung..gelap.. Lepaskan tanganmu!" Kai memberontak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan D.O.

"Ya..! Cepat pasang kancing piyamamu lagi," teriak Suho pada Chi Hoon.

Minseok yang melihat raut muka Chi Hoon yang – er – aneh menurutnya, langsung mendekatinya dan menempelkan tangan kananya pada kening Chi Hoon dan tangan kirinya pada keningnya.

"Ya..kurasa dia demam.."

"Mwo?!" Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat kaget.

Baekhyun yang ada disebelah Chi Hoon pun memegang keningnya. "Jjinjja.. Dia panas sekali."

"Apa perlu kita membawanya ke dokter?" D.O terlihat khawatir.

"Mwo? Dokter? Aku tidak mau ke dokter. Andwae..!" teriak Chi Hoon

"Kalau begitu kau harus istirahat," ujar Chen.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ck..dasar anak ini.. Channie..tolong angkat dia." pinta Suho pada Chanyeol dan dengan segera Chanyeol mengangkat Chi Hoon diatas pundaknya seperti mengangkat sekarung beras.

"Andwae..! Turunkan aku..!" ronta Chi Hoon. Chi Hoon merasakan bahwa ia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

"Kkamjong-ah. Tolong carikan obat penurun demam." Pinta Sehun. "Kurigoo.. Minseok-hyung.."

"Araseo.. aku akan mencari kompres," timpal Minseok.

"Aku akan buatkan minuman hangat," ujar D.O seraya pergi ke dapur.

Kris, Tao, Lay, Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengar keributan di dorm segera keluar kamar mereka.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kris seraya memandang Chi Hoon yang kini telah tertidur di kasurnya.

"Duizhang?!" Suho pergi menghampiri Kris. "Chi Hoon. Dia demam."

"Mwo?"

"Tapi tenang saja. Tadi dia sudah minum obat penurun panas dan Minseok-hyung juga sudah mengkompresnya."

Kris memandang jam dinding yang ada dihadapannya. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 AM.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Biar aku saja yang menunggunnya," ujar Kris

"Tapi ge.."

"Sudah. Sekarang kalian balik ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Kalian harus banyak istirahat. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat ada yang jatuh sakit."

Mereka tidak bisa membantah perintah sang duizhang dan akhirnya semua member pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Yeollie… Apa Chi Hoon akan baik-baik saja?!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Chi hoon pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk kepala Baekhyun. "Sebaiknya kau cemaskan dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak mau kau ikut-ikutan sakit."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil atas perhatian Chanyeol padanya.

Sementara itu, Kris duduk disamping Chi Hoon yang kini tertidur lelap. Di lihatnya waja pucat Chi Hoon, lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Aku merasa gagal menjadi Leader," gumam Kris seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Kris beranjak dari tempat tidur dan hendak ke luar kamar Chi Hoon, tapi tiba-tiba gerakkannya terhenti karena sesuatu yang menarik baju yang ia kenakan. Ia memandang kearah Chi Hoon yang ternyata menarik lengan bajunya.

"Mom.. Dad.." gumam Chi Hoon dalam tidurnya. Dan seketika itu juga air mata keluar dari ujung kedua mata Chi Hoon.

"Jadi kau rindu pada orang tuamu eoh?" gumam Kris

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chi Hoon.

CUP

Tanpa disadarinya, Kris mencium kening Chi Hoon. Hal itu membuat Chi Hoon tersenyum dengan keadaan masih tertidur.

"Haah.. Apa yang kulakukan?!" Kris akhirnya sadar atas perlakuannya pada Chi Hoon yang masih tertidur lelap. "Pabo ya.."

Tanpa di sadari oleh Kris, ternyata Tao yang dari tadi sengaja menunggu di luar kamar, melihat semua kejadian itu.

_Waegeuraeyo?! Kau tahu kan, gege hanya khawatir dengan anak itu, makanya gege melakukan itu padanya_.

Tao hanya ingin membenarkan pemikirannya, tapi entah mengapa kini air matanya turun membasahi pipinya dan membuat mata pandanya memerah.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Mian klo FF-nya sangat gaje. Haha.. Kurigoo.. Gumawooo bwt yang udah setia membaca FF ini dan ngereview. #BOW**

**Devil Fujoshi: Ga cuma Sehun doank..hha.. Author mau bikin perang seme x uke #dibakar sama anak2 EXO**

**Choi Shinji: Gumawooo…**

**Tania3424: sengaja..biar dramatis.. :D**

**CrayonThatXX: Imut kan..author aja ampe cengar-cengir sendiri kalau ngeliat dia..hha**

**454: Mwooo..pake kampanye segala..brasa jd anggota DPR..hha..**

**Chaca: Mian..author ga da msd ngebuat Chi Hoon pho..ntar liat aja next chap..hhe :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Title  
13th Member of EXO Chapter 7

Length  
N - CHAPTER

Rating  
PG-18 (T to M)

Genre  
ROMANCE, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY (**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
RUKA17

CAST/Main Cast  
YOU (LEE CHI HOON), BAEKYEOL, KAIDO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN

Support Cast  
LEE SOO MAN, SUJU MEMBER

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. ****S****aya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini****. Warning: typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje, ****garing, humor gagal, ****EYD**** awut-awutan.**

**.**

**.**

"Duizhang, kau sudah bangun. Cepatlah sarapan. Kemarin kau bilang kita semua disuruh bertemu dengan Lee Soo Man ajussi kan?!" ujar D.O seraya meletakkan secangkir susu dihadapan Kai.

Kris menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Tao.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi ke kamar dulu," kata Tao datar meninggalkan makanannya yang masih tersisa banyak di meja makan dan dengan langkah malas-malas ia pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"Ya..! Tao-ah.. selesaikan dulu sarapanmu," teriak Lay.

"Aku sudah kenyang ge.." balas Tao dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya ia meninggalkan makanannya dan buru-buru ke kamar. Padahal ada duizhang disini," ujar Chen.

Member lain yang ada dimeja makan melirik pada Kris yang masih asik menggigit sandwich buatan D.O tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mereka.

"Ya..gege..apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao eoh?!"

PLAK..!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Sehun dan membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Perhatikan saja makananmu," ujar Kris sambil merapikan kembali koran yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menimpuk kepala Sehun.

"Appo.." rengek Sehun. "Luhan-ge, Kris-ge melakukan KDRT padaku..hukss.."

"Sudah..sudah..cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Luhan mengelus-elus kepala Sehun yang habis ditimpuk Kris.

"Duizhang, bagaimana dengan keadaan Chi hoon? Apa dia masih dikamar?" Tanya Suho.

"Hmmm...sepertinya dia sudah baikan."

"Syukurlah."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang bawakan sarapan ke kamar Chi Hoon," ujar Minseok dengan naluri keibuannya ((wew... O.o Minseok oppa kan laki2, harusnya naluri kebapakannya dong?! #garuk2 kepala ga jelas))

Minseok membawakan sup hangat yang sengaja D.O siapkan untuk Chi Hoon.

"Chi Hoon-ah, aku masuk." Minseok membuka pintu kamar Chi hoon dan mendapati Chi hoon duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Oo..Minseok hyung. Aku baru saja ingin pergi ke ruang makan."

"tidak perlu. Ini kubawakan sup untukmu. Makanlah!" ujar Minseok.

"Hyung, kau baik sekali. Gumawoo." Chi hoon mengambil sup pemberian Minseok dan dengan segera ia melahap sup itu. "enak hyung. Gumawoo."

Minseok senang melihat dongsaengnya sudah kembali sehat.

"Makanlah, lalu siap-siap ne. kita harus bertemu dengan Lee Soo Man ajussi pagi ini."

"ne hyung." Sebelum Minseok benar-benar pergi dari kamarnya, Chi hoon meminta maaf padanya. "Ah, hyung, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian semua tadi malam."

Minseok menepuk kepala Chi hoon dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kami sebagai hyung-mu."

"Gumawoo hyung," ujar Chi Hoon dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Kalau kau ingin berterima kasih. Ucapkan itu pada Wu Fan. Dia yang semalaman menjagamu."

"Jjinjja?" Chi hoon membelalakkan matanya.

"wae?"

"a-aniyeo hyung."

"cepat selesaikan sarapanmu. Kami tunggu dibawah."

"ne…" Chi hoon menuruti perintah hyung tertuanya itu.

Minseokpun keluar dari kamar Chi hoon dan bergabung dengan lain di ruang tengah.

_Jadi, tadi malam aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Aku memegang tangan Kris-ge dan juga…_

Chi hoon menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar dengan kedua tangannya.

_Semoga tidak ada yang salah paham lagi – _pikir Chi hoon. Chi hoon menghela nafas panjang.

.

-EXOEXOEXOEXOEXO-

.

Semua member EXO turun dari mini bus dan dengan segera pergi keruang meeting yang terletak dilantai 7 gedung SMEnt.

"Waseo," Lee Soo Man menyapa ke-13 member EXO yang juga dibalas dengan sapaan mereka. "Annyeonghasaeyo songsaenim."

"Duduklah!" suruh Lee Soo Man

Ternyata Lee Soo Man tidak hanya sendirian saja di ruangan itu. Ada seorang namja yang duduk disebelah kanannya. Dan pandangan semua member kini tertuju pada sosok namja itu.

"Okay." Lee Soo Man memulai pembicaraannya. "Kalian sudah kenal dengannya kan?!" tunjuk Lee Soo Man pada namja yang ada disebelahnya itu. "Park Tae Jun-ssi ku undang kemari karena ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Lanjutnya

Para member memandang satu sama lain dan menunggu Lee Soo Man memulai kembali perbincangan itu.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu. Park Tae Jun-ssi adalah salah satu model terbaik di SME dan yg juga seorang model international. Dia baru saja pulang dari Paris." Jelas Lee Soo Man. "Selain itu, dia juga seorang designer ternama."

Lee Soo Man melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku ingin dia menjadi model sekaligus designer untuk album terbaru kalian yang akan dirilis sebentar lagi. Tae Jun-ssi akan berpartisipasi dalam treaser dan juga MV di album kalian nanti."

"Aku mohon bantuan kalian." Ujar Tae Jun seraya membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum pada seorang namja yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari pandangannya.

"Okay. Lusa kalian akan mulai menggarap treaser dan MV baru kalian. Ku harap kalian bisa bekerja saman dengan baik." Lanjut Lee Soo Man.

_Park Tae Jun yang akan jadi model sekaligus designer kami? Sangat menarik_ – pikir para member EXO.

Tapi berbeda dengan Chi Hoon yang baru tahu kalau ternyata dirinya dan Tae Jun 1 agensi dan juga Tae Jun model international? Dia juga designer terkenal? Chi hoon sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa walau dia sudah cukup lama tinggal di Korea karena yah memang sudah sangat lama ia tidak mengetahui kabar tentang Park Tae Jun.

"Selamat bekerja sama Chi Hoon ssi." Tae Jun menyodorkan tangannya hendak bersalaman dengan Chi Hoon.

Chi hoon yang tersadar dari lamunannya hanya bisa memandang Tae Jun.

"Chi Hoon ssi." Tae Jun memiringkan kepalanya

"Ah ne." Chi Hoon meraih tangan Tae Jun.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar dan aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," bisik Tae Jun di dekat kuping Chi Hoon membuat Chi Hoon sedikit bergidik.

.

-EXOEXOEXOEXO-

.

_Dorm EXO_.

.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Kris dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat Tao menutup pintu kamarnya, tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Kris yang kini menahan pintu kamarnya.

"Tao. Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau dari tadi selalu menghindariku."

"Ani..tidak ada apa-apa kok ge.."

"Bohong."

"Aniyeo. Aku tidak bohong."

"Tapi mata pandamu itu mengatakan kalau kau sedang berbohong."

Glup. Tao menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa berbohong di depan gege kesayangannya itu.

"Waegeuraeyo?" Kris sekarang duduk disamping Tao

"…"

"Kau tidak mau bercerita dengan gege eoh?"

Tao menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berair.

"K-kemarin..aku melihat Kris-ge di kamar Chi Hoon dan.." Tao tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kris menghela nafas panjangnya. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu seharian ini menghindariku?"

Kris menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak besar Tao. "Mianhae, gege sudah membuat Tao sedih. Jeongmal mianhae."

"…"

"Gege tahu, gege seharusnya tidak melakukan 'itu' pada Chi Hoon. Waktu itu gege hanya merasa bahwa gege sudah tidak becus untuk menjadi seorang leader dan juga waktu itu Chi hoon mengigau tentang kedua orang tuanya makanya gege..."

"A-Aku tahu." ujar Tao dengan nada sedikit terisak. "M-Mian, Tao terlalu cemburu pada dongsaeng Tao sendiri dan hanya memikirkan diri Tao sendiri. Tao juga tidak memahami posisi gege saat itu. Mianhae."

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya bibir kissable milik Tao dan secepat kilat mengecup bibir Tao dengan lembut membuat Tao membelalakkan mata pandanya.

"Mianhae..kurigoo gumawoo.." ucap Kris

"Ya..Wu Fan.. Kau harus membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku," ujar Tao seraya membalas kecupan Kris.

"As you want baby panda."

Kris mendorong kepala Tao dan menekan bibirnya. Ia mulai menjelajahi goa hangat milik Tao.

Dan readers pasti sudah tau apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mian klo FF-nya makin sangat gaje. Haha.. Kurigoo.. Gumawooo bwt yang udah setia membaca FF ini dan ngereview.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title  
13th Member of EXO Chapter 8

Length  
N - CHAPTER

Rating  
PG-18 (T to M)

Genre  
ROMANCE, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY (**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
RUKA17

CAST/Main Cast  
YOU (LEE CHI HOON), BAEKYEOL, KAIDO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN

Support Cast  
PARK TAE JUN

**Disclaimer**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. ****S****aya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini****. **

**Warning**

**Typo, abal-abal, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje, ****garing, humor gagal, ****EYD**** awut-awutan.**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae..author update ceritanya rada lama #menduakan FF ini dengan FF THAT XX.. #dilemparin sandal rame-rame sama reader.**

**.**

**Author ga usah banyak bacot..langsung saja ne..**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian sudah datang?!" sapa seorang co-produser yang akan menggarap album terbaru EXO. "Langsung saja ke ruang make up," lanjutnya.

Ke-13 member EXO beranjak ke ruang make up mereka yang cukup luas untuk 13 orang. Satu per satu dari mereka mencoba pakaian yang akan mereka pakai untuk treaser album mereka. Di sudut ruangan terlihat seorang namja tinggi bernama Park Tae Jun yang juga ikut memilihkan style pakaian dan aksesoris yang cocok untuk digunakan oleh mereka.

"Coba kau pakai ini Suho-hyung," ujar Tae Jun seraya mengulurkan sebuah kalung dan cincin pada Suho.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Suho setelah selesai di make over oleh Tae Jun

"Good!" ujar Tae Jun seraya tersenyum pada Suho. "Ah..jageuma.."

Tae Jun sedikit membenahi rambut Suho dan juga pakaian yang dipakainya, lalu ia mengatupkan bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya dan mengangkat satu alisnya seraya menatap Suho dari atas ke bawah kembali keatas lagi.

"Waeyo?!" Tanya Suho bingung melihat wajah Tae Jun yang menatapnya aneh (?).

Tae Jun pun tersenyum pada namja yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Ge Shuai – _very handsome,_" ujarnya seraya menunjukkan eye smile-nya.

"Ya..kau bisa saja," Suho pun terkekeh kecil seraya memukul pelan lengan Tae Jun, membuat Tae Jun ikut tertawa.

Kedua namja itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang bola mata yang dari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan mesra-mesraan (?) mereka.

Lay menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Chi Hoon yang terlihat aneh (?). "Ya..apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh?" ujar Lay membuyarkan lamunan Chi Hoon.

"A-aniyeo gege.." ujar Chi Hoon seraya kembali dengan kegiatannya memencet-mencet tombol yang tertera di layar smartphone-nya. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Chi Hoon sedikit melirik pada kedua namja yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari pandangannya.

Lay pun mengikuti arah penglihatan Chi Hoon dan dilihatnya dua orang namja yang juga membuatnya sedikit cemburu (?).

"Kau sedang memperhatikan Suho-hyung dan Tae Jun kan?!" ujar Lay berusaha memastikannya.

"A-aniyeo ge.. eerr.. ne.." Chi Hoon tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Lay.

Lay pun tersenyum kecil seraya memandang kearah dua namja itu. "Suho-hyung pernah bilang padaku kalau Tae Jun itu salah satu orang yang paling penting baginya. Dulu Tae Jun itu teman dekat Suho-hyung saat Suho-hyung masih menjadi trinee di SMEnt."

_Teman dekat? Apa itu berarti Tae Jun-hyung dulunya namjachingunya Suho-hyung sebelum Suho-hyung jadian dengan Lay-ge? Aaarrrggghhh…molla.._

Chi Hoon mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi, sedangkan Lay hanya bisa cengoh melihat tingkah laku dongsaengnya itu.

Kegiatan aneh (?) Chi Hoon kemudian terhenti ketika seorang stylist menyerahkan pakaian yang harus dikenakan oleh Chi Hoon.

"Pakailah ini Chi Hoon-ah.." ujar sang stylist.

Chi Hoon mengambil pakaian yang diulurkan oleh sang stylist seraya pergi ke ruang ganti. "Gumawoo noona."

Baru saja Chi Hoon hendak menutup pintu kamar ganti, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut ditahan oleh seseorang dari luar. Chi Hoon pun kaget melihat Tae Jun yang sekarang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Hyung..waeyo?!" ujar Chi Hoon dengan tatapan kaget

Tae Jun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang ganti yang cukup sempit itu dan dengan segera mengunci pintu ruang ganti, lalu pergi mendekati Chi Hoon.

"Sini kubantu," ujar Tae Jun seraya mengambil paksa pakaian yang ada di tangan Chi Hoon. Chi Hoon hanya bisa cengoh melihat perlakuan Tae Jun padanya.

"Wae?!" Tanya Tae Jun seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"A-aniyeo.. K-kemarikan p-pakaianku.. A-aku bisa sendiri," ujar Chi Hoon gelagapan seraya mengambil kembali pakaian miliknya yang dirampas Tae Jun.

"Apa benar tidak mau kubantu?!" ujar Tae Jun seraya melayangkan senyum evilnya #ketularan evilnya Kyuhyun oppa #PLAAAKKK! #ditampar rame-rame sama ELF.

"Shireo..!" bentak Chi Hoon

"Wae?! Bukannya dulu kau suka kalau aku memakaikan pakaian padamu emm?!" goda Tae Jun.

"I-itu dulu..aku kan sekarang sudah besar..aku bisa memakainya sendiri kok.."

"Baiklah.." ujar Tae Jun seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku tetap ingin disini," lanjutnya seraya bersmirk ria.

"Terserah kau saja." Chi Hoon sudah tidak sanggup membantah perkataan Tae Jun. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Tae Jun dan perlahan membuka T-shirtnya yang menempel pada tubuh kurusnya.

Kini Tae Jun dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung Chi Hoon yang _topless_ dan juga kedua telinga Chi Hoon yang memerah (?). Chi Hoon terlihat sedikit kesusahan ketika memakai pakaian yang diberikan padanya dan Tae Jun hanya terkekeh kecil melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

_Aish..kenapa susah sekali sich memakainya? – _batin Chi Hoon

Tae Jun pun mendekati Chi Hoon dan berusaha untuk membantunya dari belakang. Wajah Chi Hoon pun tiba-tiba merona merah ketika sebuah tangan besar melingkar pada pinggang rampingnya.

"H-hyung.." ujar Chi Hoon gelagapan. Kini ia bisa mencium aroma wangi tubuh namja yang ada dibelakangnya itu. Aroma yang sudah lama hilang dari indra penciumannya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu Chi Hoon-ah. Tubuhmu sangat kurus." Tae Jun berbisik pada telinga Chi Hoon dan berhasil membuat jantung Chi Hoon berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"A-ah..Tae Jun-hyung..L-lepaskan tanganmu. Aku sudah selesai memakai pakainnya." Chi Hoon berusaha untuk melepas pelukkan Tae Jun padanya, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Tae Jun.

"Shireo.." ujar Tae Jun seraya menempelkan dagunya yang lancip pada tubuh Chi Hoon.

Chi Hoon tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Tae jun. Chi Hoon kemudian teringat kembali ketika Tae Jun tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Hyung.."

"Wae?!"

"Kenapa hyung dulu menghilang secara tiba-tiba? Dan sekarang kau muncul dengan tiba-tiba pula."

Keheningan pun terjadi diantara kedua namja itu hingga akhirnya Tae Jun angkat bicara.

"Apa sikapmu mendiamkan ku saat kita bertemu karena kau masih marah dengan ku?" Tanya Tae Jun yang hanya mendapatkan anggukkan dari Chi Hoon.

Tae Jun berusaha merangkai kata-kata untuk bisa menjelaskan keadaannya saat itu pada Chi Hoon.

"Mianhae..karena aku pergi dan tidak memberi kabar padamu." Tae Jun terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tau kan aku sejak dulu ingin sekali menjadi seorang model. Saat itu ada seseorang yang menawariku untuk belajar menjadi model di sebuah sekolah di Paris dan pada saat yang bersamaan ayahku harus mengurus perusahaan keluargaku yang ada di Paris. Jadi keluargaku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Paris. Waktu itu aku ingin memberitahukan hal itu padamu, tapi aku tidak sanggup melihatmu yang mungkin saja akan menangis dihadapanku hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu."

"Pabo ya.." ujar Chi Hoon sedikit terisak.

Tae Jun melepaskan pelukkannya dan menarik kedua lengan Chi Hoon hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja imut itu.

"Mianhae..aku tahu aku salah..kau boleh marah padaku.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah denganmu..pabo.."

"Benarkah kau tidak marah denganku?!" ujar Tae Jun dengan tatapan heran

"Lupakan kata-kata ku tadi.."

"Shireo.." ujar Tae Jun seraya mengecup lembut bibir kissable Chi Hoon yang sontak membulatkan mata Chi Hoon seperti mata milik D.O (?), lalu berbisik di telinga Chi Hoon.

"Jo-a yo Chi Hoon-ah."

Chi Hoon tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pasalnya ternyata namja yang selama ini ditunggu olehnya masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

.

.

"Ya..dimana Chi Hoon..bukannya sebentar lagi gilirannya untuk pengambilan gambar?!" Tanya Suho pada member yang lainnya.

"Entahlah..terakhir kali aku melihatnya bersama dengan Lay," ujar Minseok a.k.a Xiumin yang sibuk merapikan rambut Chen (?).

"Aku juga tidak melihat Tae Jun. Mana dia? Aish..Katanya dia ingin mencarikan ku aksesoris.." timpal Kris

"Tadi sich noona stylist memberikan pakaian pada Chi Hoon, lalu dia pergi ke kamar ganti. Mungkin saja Tae Jun juga disana," ujar Lay

"Mwo?!" pernyataan Lay mengundang teriakkan dari member yang lain.

"Ya..Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan didalam sana ya? Hehehe.." ujar Kai seraya tersenyum evil yang kemudian mendapat sebuah jitakkan kasih sayang (?) dari D.O

"Pasti sebentar lagi akan ada suara-suara aneh dari dalam sana karena adegan 'ini' dan 'itu'.." timpal Sehun yang juga mendapat jitakkan kasih sayang dari Luhan.

"Apa maksud mu dengan 'ini' dan 'itu' Sehun-ah?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah watadosnya.

Pernyataan Tao berhasil membuat semua yang ada di situ bertepok jidat. Dasar Tao. Kau ini memang benar-benar polos atau sengaja polos sich?! #author pengen nyubit pipi cubby Tao #ditendang keluar angkasa sama EXOTIC

"Baekki-ah..kita juga ganti pakaian sama-sama yuk.." ajak Chanyeol seraya menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun.

"Shireo.."

.

.

Dan apa yang dipikirkan oleh para member benar. Chi Hoon dan Tae Jun sedang berada di ruang ganti berdua.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kuping Tae Jun berdenging. "Ya.. Apa mereka sedang membicarakan kita?"

"Waeyo?!" Tanya Chi Hoon seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aniyeo.." ujar Tae Jun, seraya mempererat pelukkannya pada Chi Hoon dan melanjutkan kegiatan 'ini' dan 'itu' mereka.

.

.

**TBC or CONTINUE? #apa bedanya? *PLAAAKK!**

**.**

**Mian klo FF-nya makin gaje. Haha.. Sebenarnya author pengen buat adegan NC-an tapi selalu gagal.. haha.. #abaikan**

**Kurigoo..Gumawooo bwt yang udah setia membaca FF ini dan ngereview #deep bow bareng anak2 EXO.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title  
13th Member of EXO Chapter 9

Length  
N - CHAPTER

Rating  
PG-18 (T to M)

Genre  
ROMANCE, DRAMA, YAOI, BOYXBOY (**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ****)**

Author  
RUKA17

CAST/Main Cast  
YOU (LEE CHI HOON), BAEKYEOL, KAIDO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN

Support Cast  
PARK TAE JUN

**Disclaimer**

**C****ast milik tuhan YME dan SM Ent. ****S****aya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini****. **

**Warning**

**NC (masih dalam taraf aman (?)), Typo, ****alur ****maksa****, gaje, ****garing, humor gatot, ****EYD**** awut-awutan.**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae..klo up date na lamaaaa..ni sudah secepat kiriman na pak pos..hha..dari kemaren author galau sendiri nyari2 variety show na EXO..cumpah mi apa susah banget cari variety show na EXO-K kebanyakkan yang ada EXO-M. Tapi yang variety show na EXO-M daebak-daebak..cengar-cengir sendiri ngelihat anak2 EXO..hha..pa lagi klo ngeliatin Kris-ge..sumpah tu orang tinggi banget plus **_**ge shuai – very handsome **_**#peluk Kris-ge #digantung Tao #abaikan.**

**Readers :: ni author banyak bacot ye..**

**Author :: mian..hhe..langsung aja ke crita ne..yuk mariii..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eumm..hmmff..Tae jun-ah.." desah Chi Hoon disela-sela kegiatan hot mereka.

Tae Jun memaksa Chi Hoon untuk membuka kembali bibirnya yang mengatup dan dengan segera mengajak perang lidah mereka. Tae Jun pun tak lupa mengabsen deretan gigi putih itu dan menyesap kembali bibir bawah Chi Hoon. Kini Tae Jun beralih ke leher jenjang Chi Hoon, menghisap kulit putih nan mulus itu, seperti seorang vampire yang mendapatkan mangsanya (?), memberikan tanda kepemilikkan disana.

"Aaahh..Tae Jun-ah..eummm..geumanhae.." ujar Chi Hoon seraya mendorong Tae Jun cukup keras.

"Wae..?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakkan seseorang dari luar ruang ganti.

"Ya..Chi Hoon-ah..kau didalam?" teriak Suho. "Sebentar lagi giliranmu. Palli..!"

"Ne..hyung.." terdengar suara Chi Hoon dari dalam kamar ganti. "Tae Jun-ah..aku harus keluar..galkae.." ucap Chi Hoon seraya membuka pintu kamar ganti dan pergi meninggalkan Tae Jun sendiri disana.

"Cih..awas saja kau Suho..mengganggu kegiatan orang saja.." gerutu Tae Jun

Chi Hoon kembali ketempat pengambilan gambar dan tentu saja penampilannya yang kusut gara-gara kejadian didalam kamar ganti kini sudah kembali rapi.

"Ganti pakaian saja lama sekali sih?" cibir Sehun

"Mianhe hyung..hehe.." Chi Hoon hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu itu?" ujar Tao seraya menunjuk-nunjuk leher Chi Hoon yang sudah tidak mulus lagi (?)

"I-itu.." Chi Hoon tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mukanya langsung memerah ketika mengingat kembali kejadian di kamar ganti tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melingkar dilehernya. Chi Hoon mendongakkan kepalanya dan didapatinya Tae Jun sedang melilitkan syal pada lehernya.

"Pakai ini," ujar Tae Jun dengan wajah innocent, seperti habis tidak ada kejadian apapun diantara mereka.

Untunglah syal yang diberikan Tae Jun cocok dengan konsep pengambilan gambar hari ini sekaligus menutupi luka yang dibuat olehnya (?)

"HA..DU..SE.."

KLIK!

"HA..DU..SE.."

KLIK!

"Okay..giliran yang lain.."

"Kamsahabnida.." teriak Chi Hoon seraya membungkukkan badannya pada para kru yang telah membantunya dalam pengambilan gambar.

"Chi Hoon-ah..kemarilah.." ujar Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan hasil pengambilan gambar tadi.

Chi Hoon melihat-lihat hasil pengambilan gambar miliknya.

"Woaaa..daebak..kau keren Chi Hoon-ah.." ujar Kai seraya menepuk bahu Chi Hoon

"Beda sekali dengan dirimu yang cute." timpal Chanyeol. "Kau kelihatan lebih dewasa."

Chi Hoon hanya bisa tersenyum dengan muka yang kini seperti udang rebus karena komentar-komentar dari hyungdeul-nya.

"Tapi kok ada yang aneh ya?" ujar Kris seraya mengangkat satu alisnya

"Wae?" tanya Chi Hoon bingung.

D.O dan Lay menatap lekat-lekat gambar Chi Hoon, lalu menegok kearah Chi Hoon dan kembali menatap gambar di layar berbentuk persegi itu.

Chi hoon melihat tatapan aneh kedua namja itu dan berusaha mencari keanehan dari gambar miliknya. Ketika ia mengetahuinya, sontak matanya membesar seperti milik D.O (?). Ternyata digambar tersebut bibirnya yang mungil itu lebih – err – besar (?) dari yang biasanya. Apa itu semua gara-gara ciuman hotnya dengan Tae Jun? Chi Hoon mengacak-acak rambutnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengingkat kembali kejadian yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri (?) #kaya abis liat hantu aja...

"Tapi kau jadi kelihatan sexy kan?!" ujar Tae Jun yang lewat seperti angin seraya tersenyum evil pada Chi Hoon. Chi Hoon sangat mengerti sekali arah pembicaraannya.

Wajah Chi Hoon pun kembali memerah ketika hyungdeulnya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Chi Hoon yang tiba-tiba jadi kikuk (?).

_Sudah pasti mereka tau apa yang terjadi diantara aku dan Tae Jun hyung. Hueee…Malunya… – _batin Chi Hoon.

.

.

**Dorm EXO**

.

Seperti biasa pagi yang cerah sekaligus pagi yang sangat ramai. Bagaimana tidak ramai kalau pagi-pagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, si Duo Happy Virus itu udah ribut bertengkar sampai-sampai semua member yang ada disana tidak habis pikir.

"Baekki..Ayolah..Baekhyun-hyung..buing..buing.." teriak Chanyeol seraya beraegyo ria dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Aaiisshh..Shireo!" giliran Baekhyun yang teriak-teriak.

"Aaa..wae..?!" Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"S-H-I-R-E-O" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yak..yak..kalian ini kenapa eoh?!" lerai Minseok seraya menatap kedua namja yang masih terlihat acak-acakan di pagi hari itu. "Aish..kalian belum mandi eoh?! Cepat mandi sana! Hush..hush.." usir Minseok

"Itu dia hyung..Baekki ga mau diajak mandi bareng.." ujar Chanyeol dengan tampang watados #yaelah bang..kirain ada apaan?!

Pernyataan Chanyeol mendapat gelengan kepala dan decakkan dari member yang lain.

"Yak..! Kau kan bisa mandi sendiri," teriak Baekhyun

"Shireo..! Aku mau mandi sama Baekki..!" teriak Chanyeol

"Yak! Kalian ini berisik sekali." Suho menutup kedua kupingnya. "Chanyeol-ah..mandi sendiri napa?!"

"Shireo!"

"Wae?!"

"Tadi Sehun mandi sama Luhan..Masa aku ga boleh mandi bareng Bakkie.." ujar Chanyeol seraya menunjuk-nunjuk dua namja yang sedang suap-suapan jengkol (?) #wew..dikorea juga ada jengkol? Ah..ani..masa ganteng-ganteng makan jengkol? #dibuang ke samudra pasifik dengan kekuatan telekines Luhannie #abaikan

Kai yang duduk disebelah Sehun, menatap kedua namja yang sedang mesra-mesraan itu.

"Kau beruntung Sehun-ah." Kai melirik pada D.O yang sedang asik membolak-balik telur dipenggorengan. "Aku juga selalu gagal." Kai menghela nafas panjang.

"Thalahmu thendiri (salahmu sendiri), kau bangun paling telat, thedangkan (sedangkan) D.O hyung bangun paling pagi," ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum epil #mirip sama kyuhyun oppa..dasar maknae..

Rasanya Kai ingin sekali menjitak saeng yang tidak jauh lebih muda darinya itu, kalau saja tidak ada Luhan disana yang mungkin akan menjitaknya balik (?).

Balik ke adegan ribut-ribut antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku ga mau mandi seharian..aku mau mengurung diri dikamar saja.." gerutu Chanyeol yang otomatis membuat member yang lain sweatdrop.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke lantai 2 dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan cukup keras.

"Ya..ada apa dengannya?!" tanya Kris yang baru saja turun ke lantai 1 dengan handuk yang menempel dikepalanya dan rambut yang masih basah sehabis keramas. Member lain hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka malas untuk menceritakan ulang kejadian pagi itu.

Chi Hoon yang sedari tadi membereskan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakkan juga hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karena harus mendengar suara-suara berisik setiap kali ia bangun pagi.

TING..TONG..

Terdengar suara bell dorm EXO berbunyi.

"Ya..Tao-ah..bukakan pintunya.." suruh Chen

"Ck..kenapa harus aku sich?!" Tao beranjak dari kursi dengan gontai #nasip jadi maknae..hha

KLEK..!

Tao membuka pintu dorm.

"Annyeong!" sapa seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Waa..Tae Jun-hyung..annyeong.." sapa Tao balik. "Pasti cari Chi Hoon kan?!"

Namja bernama Park Tae Jun itu hanya tertawa kecil pada Tao

"Dia ada dikamarnya kok.." lanjut Tao

Tanpa babibu, Tae Jun langsung aja ngeloyor ke kamar Chi Hoon, tapi tidak lupa juga dia menyapa hyungdeul & saengdeulnya yang pada kumpul kebo (?) diruang tengah #emang lu kira kandang sapi thor?! #digebukkin anak2 exo.

Pasti readernim bertanya-tanya kenapa ni anak (Tae Jun) tiba-tiba datang ke dorm exo dan masuk dorm seenak jidat. Yah, emang akhir-akhir ini karena Tae Jun ikut menggarap MV bareng exo jadi dia sering main ke dorm exo gitu.

"Chi hoon-ah..aku masuk.." teriak Tae Jun seraya membuka pintu kamar Chi Hoon tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Jageuma..!" teriak Chi Hoon tapi sia-sia saja karena Tae Jun kini sudah ada di belakang Chi Hoon dan lagi-lagi melihat punggung mulus Chi Hoon yang terekspos dengan jelas.

"Yak..aku kan sudah bilang tunggu sebentar.." bentak Chi Hoon seraya mengenakan pakaiannya secepat kilat

"aniyeo..aku tidak mendengarnya.." ujar Tae Jun seraya bersmirk ria

Chi Hoon berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa datang pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin main kesini saja. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada jadwal. Asik juga bisa main dengan Suho disini..hehe.." ujar Tae Jun seraya menunjukkan eye smilenya

_Cih..ternyata dia kemari untuk bertemu dengan Suho-hyung_ – batin Chi Hoon #cemburu ya mas.. #towal towel pipi Chi Hoon #ditendang Chi Hoon keluar jendela

Tae Jun mengamati setiap sudut kamar Chi Hoon. Ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar Chi Hoon, walaupun dia kerap kali main ke dorm exo. Kamar yang bagus, dengan warna cat biru langit dan barang-barang yang cukup tertata rapi dan juga sebuah boneka panda diatas kasur bermotif coral. #kaya kamarnya author loh ^^ #ga da yang nanya!

Mata Tae Jun kini tertuju pada sesuatu yang berbentuk persegi bertengger diatas meja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tablet pc milik Chi Hoon. Merasa penasaran dengan tablet itu, Tae Jun meraihnya dan menggeser tombol unlock. Tae Jun pun cengar-cengir melihat apa yang ada di dalam tablet itu. Chi Hoon yang mengetahui bahwa tablet miliknya kini ada ditangan Tae Jun dengan segera ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berusaha mengambil tabletnya kembali.

"Kembalikan kapsulku eh maksudku tabletku," teriak Chi Hoon

"Shireo.." ujar Tae Jun seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tablet itu sehingga tidak dapat diraih oleh Chi Hoon

"Kemarikan..Kau tidak boleh melihatnya," ujar Chi Hoon berusaha meraih benda persegi yang ada ditangan Tae Jun

"Waeyo?! Apa kau menyimpan video BF?" Tae Jun melayangkan senyum epilnya

"A-aniyeo..yak..Park Tae Jun.." Chi Hoon sangat sebal karena tubuhnya lebih pendek dari pada Tae Jun.

_Coba tubuhku lebih tinggi darinya. Aku yang bakalan ngerjain dia habis habisan – _pikir Chi Hoon

Chi Hoon pun menyerah karena sampai kiamatpun ((walau katanya tahun 2012 mau kiamat tapi akhirnya ga jadi)) dia tidak akan bisa menjangkau tangan panjang milik Tae Jun.

Melihat Chi Hoon menyerah begitu saja, Tae Jun jadi ingin sekali menggodanya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengembalikan ini padamu?" Tanya Tae Jun yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil dari Chi Hoon.

"Kalau begitu…" Tae Jun menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. "KISS ME BABY…" goda Tae Jun

Mendengar perkataan Tae Jun, Chi Hoon hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, memutar kedua bola matanya sambil berpikir keras. Lama…sangat lama Chi Hoon terdiam (cengo) menatap mata Tae Jun.

Melihat namja imut yang ada dihadapannya itu dari tadi tak merespon juga permintaannya, Tae Jun pun secepat kilat mengecup bibir manis namja itu, membuat namja itu membulatkan matanya yang sipit.

"Yak..Park Tae Jun..Kau Curang!"

Si Pencuri Ciuman itu hanya cengar-cengir menatap wajah Chi Hoon yang kini memerah seperti buah tomat (?)

Melihat tangan Tae Jun yang bebas dan sudah tidak terangkat lagi, dengan kecepatan 100km/jam (?) Chi Hoon merebut tablet miliknya. Tapi naas, kakinya terantuk pinggiran tempat tidur dan membuat ia terjatuh ke kasur dan tanpa disadarinya, tangannya mencengkram erat tangan Tae Jun dan membuat Tae Jun jatuh menindihinya.

"Aish..appo.." rintih Chi Hoon

"Ya..gwenchana?" Tae Jun panik mendengar rintihan Chi Hoon

Kini posisi tubuh Tae Jun berada diatas tubuh Chi Hoon dan wajah mereka sangat dekat sekali. Mungkin hanya terpisahkan jarak beberapa inchi saja. Tae Jun menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata coklat jernih milik Chi Hoon.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku melihat isi tabletmu emm?" ujar Tae Jun

"I-itu.." Chi Hoon tidak sanggup menatap mata Tae Jun. Seluruh tubuhnya merasa panas karena aliran darah yang kencang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak kalau Tae Jun menindihinya dengan posisi seperti itu dan juga nafasnya yang bisa dirasakan oleh kulit sensitive Chi Hoon.

"Apa kau malu kalau aku melihat foto itu?"

Chi Hoon membelalakkan matanya. "Jadi kau sudah lihat wallpapernya?"

"Hmm.."

_Aiihh..malunya.. – _batin Chi Hoon

Bagaimana tidak? Foto yang dia pasang untuk jadi wallpaper tabletnya itu adalah foto saat dulu ia masih kecil. Ketika itu mama Chi Hoon dengan keisengannya mendandaninya dan merubahnya seperti anak cewek dan menyuruh Tae Jun untuk berfoto disamping dirinya. _Sungguh memalukan_ – pikir Chi Hoon.

"Jadi, kau masih menyimpan foto itu?" ujar Tae Joon

"Sudah..jangan bahas itu lagi!" Chi Hoon sangat malu. Malu sekali hingga ia harus menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Waeyo?! Menurutku kau sangat cantik. Kyeopta…" ujar Tae Jun seraya menarik tangan Chi Hoon yang menutupi wajahnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ehmm..sepertinya aku salah waktu.." ujar seorang namja yang berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Chi Hoon.

Suara tersebut memaksa Tae Jun dan Chi Hoon menoleh kearah pintu kamar dan mendapati Kai tersenyum penuh makna.

"Mianhae..silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian," ujar Kai seraya membalikkan badannya hendak pergi menghindari tatapan kedua namja tersebut. Tapi sedetik kemudian Kai membalikkan badannya kembali.

"Oh..ya..hampir saja lupa..sarapan sudah siap ne..kurigoo..kalau mau melakukan 'itu' , tutup dulu pintu kamarnya. Galke…" ujar Kai dan kali ini benar-benar hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Dan kedua namja itu kini hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

.

.

Mari kita menengok dikamar sebelah.

.

Krucuk..krucuk.. #bunyi apaan tuch?!

Ternyata itu bunyi suara cacing (?) dalam perut Chanyeol.

"Aish..kenapa sich ni perut ga mau diajak kerja sama.." gerutu Chanyeol yang masih mengurung diri dikamar.

"Masa aku harus keluar dari kamar? Kan tadi udah tereak-tereak mau ngurung diri di kamar.. ga elitkan tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar.. Aduh..tapi laper banget.. cumpah mi apa.."

Bodohnya diri Chanyeol yang baru menyadari bahwa semalam ia belum makan sesuap nasi pun.

DOK..DOK..DOK..

Terdengar suara gedoran pintu kamar.

"Yak..Chanyeol-ah..buka pintunya..!" teriak Baekhyun dari luar kamar

"Shireo!"

"Yak..kau masih marah eoh? Cepat buka pintunya!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Yak..aku tahu sejak tadi malam kau belum makan apa pun..cepat buka pintunya..!"

Dan sekali lagi tidak ada ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Yak..! Park Chanyeol! Cepat buka pin -. "

CLEKKK!

Akhirnya pintu kamar Chanyeol pun terbuka dan berdirilah seorang namja jangkung dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Yak..Chanyeol-ah..apa kau tidak mau makan seharian eoh?! Apa kau tidak sayang pada dirimu?!" bentak Baekhyun

"Apa pedulimu padaku.." ujar Chanyeol yang langsung mendapat jitakkan dari Baekhyun

"Tentu saja aku peduli padamu.." ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam yang juga dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Cih..kau benar-benar membuatku marah besar hari ini. Kau harus membayarnya," ujar Chanyeol seraya menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"ANDWAE..!" teriak Baekhyun yang sontak membuat seisi dorm menutup kuping mereka

"Ck..sepertinya bakalan ada perang dunia ke III nich.." ujar Sehun seraya memencet-mencet tombol remote TV.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END aja yah..otak author udah full nich walau udah dijedotin ke tembok (?). Mianhae klo readernim kecewa dengan epep yang menggantung ini..hha..**

**Dan juga apa-apan tuch adegan NC diatas (?). Kurang hot kan?! Maafkan saya yg ga bs ngebuat epep ini jd SHINWA eh maksudnya HOT #pundung #abaikan**

**Mian klo FF-nya singkat tp ga padat dan ga jelas.. Haha.. Kurigoo.. Gumawooo bwt yang udah setia membaca FF ini dan ngereview. Dan satu lagi..mohon review chap terakhir ini ya..ya..ya.. #maksa **

**Sampai jumpa lagi dengan author dilain kesempatan #lambai-lambai tangan #BOW BARENG ANAK2 EXO**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review**

**Tania 3424 :: tu 3 orang seme emang yadong akut..jiah..hha #author dibuang kelaut sma ChanKaiHun**

**RiyoungSuhoWife :: mian..tiba2 saja ide 'ini' 'itu' melintas dipikiran author..gyahaha.. #ketawa epil bareng kyuhyun oppa & tae jun oppa #digebukin chi hoon**

**454 :: NC..NC..pengen buat yg hot tp jdna kaya diatas noh.. =_=" #tunjuk2 epep diatas**

**CrayonThatXX :: GD oppa pny author! Hha #dibakar rame2 sma VIP**

**Awlia :: ini sudah update secepat kilat kaya kilatnya Chen (?)**


End file.
